


Baggage

by steveandnat



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Mutual Pining, Natasha & Peter As Mother/Son, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nurse! Natasha Romanov, Parent Nick Fury, Past Abuse, Past Natasha Romanov/Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov - Freeform, Police Officer! Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandnat/pseuds/steveandnat
Summary: Natasha is haunted by a terrible past of abandonment and abuse. Filling the void in her heart, she adopts an orphan, Peter Parker. Wanting to keep her and her son safe she relocates them to a small upstate town. One day on the way home from her nursing shift, her car breaks down, and a handsome police officer comes to her rescue. Discovering they are neighbors she and Officer Rogers grow closer. However, as feelings begin to unfold she is unsure Steve deserves to handle the baggage of her past and to love her son. Steve is more than willing too, however there will be bumps in the road, can they overcome them?(They are so hopelessly in love), (Mostly Steve/Nat)!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic on here and I am SO excited. I love the concept and hope you all do too. Steve and Natasha are in love but Nat has a hard time letting people in after an abusive relationship, and the responsibilities of son. Please enjoy!!!!

It was the middle of the night, when Natasha had heard the wails from through the wall. Knowing she could not just simply roll over and ignore it, she pushed back the covers. She had a responsibility, and duty and like numerous times before she would fulfill it. Walking no more than a few feet out of her bedroom, she creaked the adjacent door open and tiptoed to the center of the room. She scooped up the small body laying in the crib kicking and moaning loudly.  
“It’s okay, I’m here.” She cooed letting his small hand wrap around her thumb.  
His sobs subsided as she continued rocking him and singing in Russian. Once, he seems to relax she walked back into her bedroom and places him on the bed gently. Kissing his forehead tenderly, and whispering,  
“Mama’s here.”  
/  
Natasha had spent the remainder of her night watching over his small frame. Though she knew that he could comprehend simple concepts and form sentences at the ripe age of two and some months, he did not know what a nightmare was. But Natasha did, all too well. She knew for a fact that on some painful nights the babe would relive the horrors of the car accident he got in nearly a year ago.  
Peter Benjamin Parker lost his parents and aunt just around eighteen months. To her understanding and from the accident report it was raining. The rain had been coming down hard deeming the roads slippery and not the best for vision purposes. The car had skidded down a busy street colliding into a tree, as another car crashed into the Parker’s. Richard and May Parker died on impact, the left side of the car having it worse. Mary Parker was on life support for three days before succumbing to the imminent damage. Peter however was some sort of miracle. He was injured severely with broken ribs and a punctured lung, all these issues would ensure a life sentence for the child, but he fought. During his fight for survival Natasha was not only his nurse but his biggest cheerleader. Everyday encouraging him to do more, and though he didn’t understand her, if she tickled him in the right spots, or smiled he would giggle. As Peter’s stay to the hospital was coming to an end Natasha had overheard that he would be taken to a local orphanage and enter the system, her heart dropped. She ached for him knowing how it felt to be shipped from place to place having no one. Deciding to do something she adopted Peter and the state humbly granted her request. Peter was everything she had been missing. For most of Natasha’s life she had been mentally and physically tortured whether from foster parents, or a man she thought loved her. Peter had managed to fill the void that they never could, and needless to say she would die for Peter Parker.  
Roughly a year later Natasha was relocating herself and her son to a small upstate town. She has lived in the city, but deciding as Peter grew the hustle and bustle may be a bit much and also to increase her safety since a psycho was in fact hunting her. The town only had six hundred or so residents, and went by the name of ‘Avengers Township’. Managing to save enough money from the years of nursing and other jobs she bought a small olive green house, three bedrooms and two baths for her small family. She just arrived yesterday. Natasha had not bothered to meet anyone having her hands full being a single twenty six year old woman moving hours away from one of two places she's ever known while lugging boxes around. However, today was the day she would drop Peter at daycare while she started her first shift at the local hospital called ‘Shield Memorial Hospital’. Her interview went swimmingly well and without having to explain the fact she had a son they agreed to spread out her shifts in the pediatrics wing rather than one thirty six hour shift once a week. Tripping over a few boxes on the way out of bed, careful not to wake Peter, she began her daily routine. Brushing her teeth, braiding her long red hair, and throwing on a pair of teal scrubs that complimented her eyes. After slipping on and tying a pair of converse that she had found out of luck in the many boxes she went to wake up Peter. Gently shaking his form, he stirred for a moment before his eyes fluttered open. His gorgeous brown eyes sparkled as he stifled a yawn.  
“Morning.” She smiled down to him.  
“Mama.” He said baring his few teeth.  
“Time to start your first day at daycare.” She said lifting him off the bed and into the bathroom.  
Peter was just two years of age and still needed help with these types of things.  
Instructing him as he brushed his teeth and guiding him as she dressed him in a white shirt with a pair of overalls she smiled down to her son.  
“Ready?” She asked tears forming in her eyes knowing that this change could be what the two need.  
“Yah!” He squealed jumping into her arms.  
She held him close as she grabbed her keys and purse as they made haste to the car. On the way out she made sure to admire the quaintness of the neighborhood as she strapped Peter into his car seat. Sensing him uneasy and fussy because cars freaked him out she turned her body and offered a ghost of grin.  
“Just for a few minutes baby.” She promised, to which he nodded slowly.  
Making good on her word they arrived to Tony and Rhodey daycare services just four minutes later. Unstrapping him she walked into the front doors and stopped at the desk. A gorgeous woman sat at the other side, dressed in all green with dark wavy hair.  
“Hello I’m Natasha, I’m here to drop off Peter Parker.” She said as the baby grasped her neck and she adjusted him on her hip.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Gamora, Tony and Rhodey are in the back. If you want to hand him over I can take him back for you.” Gamora offered coming from behind the desk.  
Natasha nodded nervously and placed him on the floor grasping his little shoulders.  
“You be good, I’ll be back soon.” She said her voice strained and kissed his cheeks.  
He threw his arms round her and she responded to the embrace.  
“I love you Mama.” He whispered.  
“I love you too Peter.” She said stroking his hair and reluctantly pulling away.  
Gamora offered her hand and Natasha nodded for her son to take it and he complied.  
“If you’ll wait here I just need you to sign a few things.” She asked, Natasha nodded as she watched her son walk through the doors.  
Not even seconds later she appeared again going around and placing a stack of papers on the desk.  
“These are just general consent forms, and this is something you will sign everyday at pick up and drop off indicating Peter is granted permission to leave with proper care and not some stranger.” She joked lightly.  
Natasha chuckled a bit and accepted the pen. With shaking hands she signed each contract after thoroughly reading each. When she was done her trembling hand slid over the paper.  
“Nervous?” Gamora asked.  
“A little, it's just a new place and I hate leaving him.” She frowned.  
“I promise he's in good hands.” Gamora said.  
Natasha nodded apprehensively.  
“I send my son here. It really is amazing. There's tons of kids the Bartons, the Langs.” She finished.  
Nat smiled at this. Gamora pulled out her phone and showed off her lock screen.  
“That’s my husband Peter, our dog Rocket, and the cutie in the middle is Groot.” She said proudly.  
“We took Groot in just when he was about a month old. His mother died during childbirth, and his father was a very close family friend who also died suddenly.” She explained.  
Natasha gave her a sad smile.  
“Its weird, how much I have grow to love him as my own, not caring if you share the same blood.” Gamora pondered.  
“Yeah it is, but it's also probably the best thing to happen.” Natasha stated.  
“Yes it is, now I don’t want to keep you. Lovely meeting you Natasha.” Gamora finished.  
“You too, thank you.” She said grateful for the woman.  
Gamora smiled and Natasha headed for work.  
As Natasha left Gamora smiled appreciating Natashas care for the child. However, Gamora assumed that Natasha was Peter's Aunt or maybe even sister, not a parent.  
/  
Natashas first day went well. She met the general surgeon Bruce Banner and neurologist Stephen Strange who offered guidance. Also, she briefly spoke to one of the nurses in the ICU, Wanda who wanted to meet for drinks. She decided to omit the fact she had a child, for two reasons. One, she did not know these people and it may draw suspicion from unwanted parties (Alexi), and two it simply hadn’t come up, it's not that Peter was a secret by any means but she also did not want to put him on display. She arrived back at the daycare about eight hours later eager to see Peter. When she entered she noticed Gamora had been gone, replaced by an African American male who looked in his forties.  
“Hello, pick up for Parker.” She smiled.  
Natasha decided to keep his last name so it would not draw attention had Alexi be looking for her, and she felt she owed it to his parents to keep apart of them.  
“Of course, I can take you to the back.” The man said.  
She nodded and signed the line for ‘pick up’, Following the man.  
“I’m James, James Rhodes, but everyone calls me Rhodey.” He said offering a hand.  
She took it and politely smiled.  
“Natasha Romanoff.”  
Rhodey pushed open the door to the large playroom and spotted Peter at a small table with a man in the back, he turned at the noise and smiled at her. He ran from the chair and hugged her legs.  
“Hiya Pete.” She said crouching down.  
“How was it?” She asked.  
“Fun! I got to play with Mr.Stark.” He said slurred and pronouncing some letters completely wrong.  
“Did you?” She said raising an eyebrow.  
“He did.” She heard a man answered.  
Natashas eyes flicked up to the voices owner, and locked eyes with who she presumed to be Mr.Stark.  
“Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you. Peter here is a great kid.” He smiled down.  
Natasha nodded in agreeance.  
“I’m Natasha Ro-” He cut her off.  
“Hows red? I'm gonna call you red.” He declared.  
Her face scrunched in confusion.  
“Can’t wait to see the kid tomorrow.” He said contently.  
“And you.” he smirked eyeing her breasts.  
She scoffed and placed Peter on her hip.  
“Say bye Peter.” She told him.  
He waved to Tony and Rhodes and they both happily waved back.  
As the door shut behind the two Tony turned to Rhodey.  
“Twenty bucks says she’s the sister.” He bet.  
“Please, forty says she’s his Aunt.” Rhodes scoffed.  
/  
Peter and Natasha fell into a routine. He seemed to love Mr.Stark at the day care as well as his new friends Cassie and Copper. Everyday she would drop him for eight or so hours and return to pick him up where they would spend the duration of the evening together. However, on this Tuesday evening as Natasha went to get her son, her car came to an abrupt stop. She groaned loudly and pulled out her phone.  
“Hello?” She said as the line clicked.  
“Hi, is this Natalie?” The annoying voice asked.  
“Yep Stark its me.” She said sarcastic.  
Natalie was another nickname Tony gave her.  
“I’m going to be late picking up Peter, my car broke down.” She explained.  
“It’s all good,” He assured.  
“Be sure to call the station, not the tow company they’re closed.” He said.  
“Oh, thanks.” She said having no idea and actually grateful for his helpful side.  
“No problem, see ya soon red.” He said and the line went dead.  
Natasha dialed the phone for the towns police station and sighed in relief when someone picked up.  
“Sergeant Barnes, how can I help you?” A man asked professionally.  
“Hi, my car is stuck on the corner of Chitauri Way and Asgard Boulevard, and I was informed the tow company is closed today. Is there anyway I could get some help?” She asked nicely.  
“Of course miss, we will send someone your way as soon as we can.” The voice assured.  
“Thank you.” She responded.  
“Just doing my job.” She heard him say before ending the call.  
Thinking she could be here awhile she sat on the curb.  
/  
“Cut that out!” Steve groaned as Bucky flicked yet another piece of paper at him.  
“Add that to the points Clint!” Bucky explained.  
Clint turned to a post it on his keyboard and marked it with a thin line.  
“You guys are the worst.” Steve said annoyed.  
“Sorry Captain.” Bucky mocked.  
Steve was just about to make a sly comment back when the phone rang.  
Bucky picked it up, and jotted something down, talked some, and hung up.  
“Broken motor vehicle.” Bucky told them.  
Clint grunted.  
“Those are the worst! I mean what kinda company is just closed on Tuesdays?” He questioned annoyed.  
“Apparently the closest one to us.” Bucky retorted.  
“I got it.” Steve said getting up and grabbing the keys to his patrol car.  
/  
Driving the short distance to the location Bucky had informed him he found a small black commercial car on the side of the road. However, he did not see anyone around it. Putting the car in park, he got out to observe the scene. As he turned to the front of the car, he found a woman tapping away on her phone sitting on the yellow curb. She wore a pair of black scrubs as the most beautiful shade of red hair was pulled into a side braid.  
“Ma’am.” He said clearing his throat.  
Her eyes jolted to meet his own. God, she was so breathtaking. Ivory skin contrasting her hair and emerald green eyes. Pert nose, and the softest looking lips he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing.  
“Hi.” She said blushing slightly at not noticing him.  
“This you car?” He said.  
“Yes, it broke down. Someone had informed me that the towing company is closed Thursdays, I’m new around her.” She said a bit sheepish.  
“That’s the truth. I can call this in to someone a few towns over, have it in the shop and back to you by tomorrow.” He explained.  
She nodded.  
“Welcome to town.” He finished his statement offering a smile.  
“Thank you Mr.Rogers.” She said reading the name tag.  
“Please, you're gonna make me feel like an old man, it’s Steve.” The blond corrected.  
She laughed at this, and god it was a sound Steve would never get sick of.  
“Alright Steve.” The redhead smiled, teasing a bit.  
“Need a ride? I can’t leave a lady hanging.” He joked but was also pretty serious.  
“Actually if you wouldn’t mind taking me to the daycare? I know its a bit far but I’m supposed to…” She never finished because Steve waved her off.  
“No need to explain. It is apart of the duty.” He assured opening the car door for her.  
She smiled and got in. She was a bit apprehensive at first getting the car with a stranger who happened to be male. She however did her best to calm herself, he was a policeman who seemed nice, and she kept telling herself she's safe.  
The first few minutes of the drive were in complete silence, until Steve spoke.  
“I’m sorry I never caught your name?” He questioned.  
“Natasha Romanoff.” She said naturally.  
The beauty of her name even sent shivers down his spine.  
“A nurse?” He interrogated because of the scrubs.  
“Yeah, I just started.” She smiled.  
“Thats nice. I’ve been Captain around here for a few years now.” He explained.  
She nodded impressed by the statement.  
“You like it so far?” He continued the conversation desperate to just hear her soft voice.  
“Yeah, I moved into a small house on Wakanda Terrace.” Natasha told him.  
He looked stunned, and gathered his thoughts.  
“The olive green one?” He asked.  
He noticed her nod from the corner of his eye.  
“Woah, I live in the blue one next door. I noticed the boxes and haven't had the chance to introduce myself. Must be fate, neighbor.” He joked.  
“It must be.” Nat whispered as he pulled up to the daycare.  
She opened the door and offered him one last thank you paired with a smile.  
“It’s not problem. I hope to see you around.” He said honestly.  
She nodded, and treaded into the daycare. As she opened the doors for her son she could not stop scolding herself to stop thinking about him. His blonde hair, the bluest eyes shes ever stared into, not to mention the chivalry of a man from another decade.  
‘Never gonna happen Nat.’ She told herself entering the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is uncovered of Natasha's past as her friendship with Steve blossoms. Also, when Steve runs into her at an annual cookout he learns some vital information on the redheads life, how will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF! Big things going on here, stay tuned!

Later that Tuesday night Natasha still could not get the blonde out from her mind. Deciding to focus on Peter, she set his dinner down on the makeshift dining room table which was really a coffee table. She decided to call in sick tomorrow being she would not have her car and the day care would be closed because of some invention conference Tony and Rhodey always went too. Natasha was eating her chicken as she watched Peter finger the small bite size pieces.   
“What's on your mind kid?” She asked. Peter loved his food, and had yet to take a bite.   
“Are you scared of anything Mama?” The child asked bluntly.   
Natasha dropped her fork. Damn her kids was intuitive. Of course she was afraid of something, many things actually. Meeting new people, trusting someone, loving someone. She thought. Deciding that these concepts were too vast and lengthy to explain to Peter she decided for an honest answer that would be simple.   
“Dancing.” She told her son.   
It was true. Natasha used to love dancing it was such an outlet, ballet, the movement and passion. However, Alexi used it as a weapon against her, and Thanos made her do unspeakable things to become the best and now it haunted her. She hasn’t danced since she got to the states.   
“I’m scared of cars.” He said honestly as if she couldn't tell.   
“I know baby, but your so brave for facing your fear.” She assured squeezing his hand.   
Before she could register what was going on, Peter uncrossed his feet from underneath him and walked to Natasha. Pulling her phone from her back pocket, he typed a few things and music began playing. It was scary how good he was at figuring out technology at the young age. The music blared, and Peter looked up at her.   
“Dance with me Mama.” He said pulling loosely on her hand.   
Natasha looked bewildered at her son.   
“You help me face my fear everyday, I want to help you.” He said earnestly.   
And god, call her soft but the statement made her cry. Not able to say no to him, she grabbed his hand and they jumped all over to the upbeat music. Two songs in, she found herself laughing as she swung Peter around. She forgot all the times that dance was used against her and lost herself in the music like old times. However, she was disturbed by a knock on the door. She stopped, paused the music, and caught her breath. Suddenly scared of not knowing who was on the other side, she lifted Peter.   
“Hey, can you go in youe room for a few minutes? Maybe go through some toys.” She asked.   
He nodded happily, and she kissed his head as he conquered the stairs.   
Slowly creeping to the door looking in sight for the nearest weapon, she pulled the door open. She was relieved at who was at her doorstep and also confused.   
“Steve?” She said raising an eyebrow.   
“Natasha, hi.” He said a bit nervous.   
“Oh I’m sorry about the noise I was-” She began explaining thinking that was the only palpable reason he was here.   
“Noise? I didn’t hear anything.” He responded.   
“Oh,” The red head breathed.   
“I hope uh, this isn’t a bad time I just brought you something. A house warming gift if you will?” He offered shyly.   
Natasha could not help but blush over how thoughtful he was.   
Holding out a bouquet of flowers and a framed picture. She smiled and accepted both.   
“I hope you like them, I wasn't sure what to get you so I just,” He began ranting nervously.   
“I love them.” She said easing his anxiety with a smile as she sniffed the flowers.   
Natasha turned the wooden frame in her hands and observed the picture. And she gasped. It was a pencil sketch of her house that looked flawless and captured everything perfectly, in the corner she saw a small scribble reading ‘sgr’.   
“Did you do this?” She asked flustered.   
“Uh yeah, I draw sometimes, it's nothing special.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.   
“This is amazing, wow.” She said still taken aback by the beauty and generosity.  
“Nah, it's nothing just a welcome to the neighborhood gift.” He shrugged as if it were no big deal.   
Natasha looked up as his eyes bored into her. They were staring at each other for god knows  
-how long until Steve cleared his throat   
“I’m sorry I should go I don't want to keep you from your meal.” He said gesturing to the plate visible behind the door.   
“Yeah, I guess so…”She said a bit sadly.   
“Thank you again Steve, really.” Nat said offering a wide smile.  
“Your welcome Natasha, I hope to see you around. Have a nice night.” he grinned, and turned to leave her porch.   
Without so much as a second thought she closed the door and propped the frame on her makeshift dining room table. And, in the nick of time Peter returned from his room.   
“Who was that Mama?” He asked curiously.   
“No one baby, let’s eat.” She told Peter with a tight lipped smile.   
He nodded and sat back down.   
“Woah is this our house? I love it,” He said giggling, innocently clutching the frame.   
Natasha smiled in return, she loved it too.   
/  
Steve walked back to his house happy with how it went with Natasha. She genuinely seemed happy and impressed by his art, unlike anyone else he had been with. Growing up a scrawny kid from Brooklyn, the ladies were not exactly jumping at him. However, into his junior year of high school the gods blessed him with a growth spurt, making girls look twice in his direction. He tried dating, but it never had worked they only wanted his body, not him. Though, as cheesy as it sounded Natasha seemed different therefore, as he walked into his house he could not wipe the smile from his face.   
“Where were you?” a voice questioned.   
“Out. Plus what are you even doing here?” He asked.   
“I live here.” Sam retorted.   
Steve scoffed, and Sam rolled his eyes.   
“Maria went on Connecticut for business.” Sam explained honestly.   
Sam technically lived with Steve but spent just about every night at his girlfriend’s. His girlfriend was Maria Hill, detective alongside Barton at the station.   
“I see.” Steve responded, not even realizing his lips were still turned upwards.   
“Seriously man, what's got you all giddy?” Sam interrogated further.   
“I bet its a woman.” Sam claimed.   
Steve blushed deeply.   
“Wait till’ Buck hears!” Sam cackled.   
“Goodnight Sam, turn off the TV when you’re finished.” Steve said climbing the steps.   
/   
Days went on and what Steve thought was a one time thing was not. He could not get Natasha Romanoff out of his damned head. The smile he was sure could light the darkest of tunnels, sparkling emerald orbs, fiery red head, and not to mention her wonderful personality, not shallow like other woman he knew. Groaning audibly, he got up and decided to focus on getting ready for work.   
Steve’s shift started around twelve noon today, so when he arrived everyone was already well into their day. Sitting at his desk he said hello to both Bucky and Barton. Buck replied with a pat on his shoulder, as Clint remained silent nose deep into paperwork. Ten minutes later, he heard Clint let out an annoyed sound and both Bucky and himself raised an eyebrow to their friend.   
“Someone distract me, I need a break.” He declared running a hand down his face.   
“Ah, the Russians again.” Bucky said coming to a realization.   
“Yes those bastards.” Clint bit out.   
“Why is Fury so adamant about this anyway?” Barnes asked.   
“Not sure, it's pretty messy. The victim, a young woman in witness protection is still in danger. Plus he is all riled up after he received word they’re snooping around in New Jersey for her.” Clint explained.   
Both Steve and Bucky nodded.   
“Let’s not talk about work.” Clint declared.   
“You guys heading to Lang’s Saturday?” Clint asked.   
“Yeah.” Steve and Bucky said at the same time.   
“Good, I’m looking forward to it.” Clint finished with a wink and turned back to his case file.   
“So what is this I hear about a woman?” Bucky asked the blonde in a low voice.   
“Are you kidding me, Sam actually texted you?” He sighed.   
“Of course he did punk.” Bucky rolled his eyes thinking Steve dumb for believing otherwise.   
“She is none of your business.” Steve retorted.   
“So there is a she?” Bucky said wiggling his brows.   
“Shut up and do your job.” Steve said ignoring his slip about having interest in a woman.   
Bucky laughed loudly and turned back to his computer.   
/   
The rest of the week went by and Steve had luckily seen Natasha. However he was disappointed he did not get to talk to her, only observing from a distance. Most times he saw her around four o’clock knee deep in the back seat of her car reaching for something. He would wave briefly and she would smile back as he entered his house. On Friday night he saw her out on the porch swing with a book in her hand, as he was returning after a fifteen hour shift. He didn’t want to disturb her focus so he smiled to himself as he saw her. He also swore he saw a small body curled to her side but figured it must have been exhaustion as he yawned and treaded into his home.   
It was currently Saturday and he was disheartened by the lack of contact he has had with her. It's weird that they have had all of two conversation and already he could confirm that absence does make the heart grow fonder. Pushing down these emotions he dressed, excited to spend the evening with the his friends at the Lang’s cookout.   
/   
Natasha observed herself in the mirror as Peter kicked his feet off the side of her bed as he watched something on the tablet.   
“Mama, we are going to be late.” He said.   
“I don't know baby, maybe we should stay home?” She questioned nervously.   
“No! I want to go please!” He groaned giving his best doe eyes.   
Unable to deny that look she apprehensively shook her head.   
“Fine. Let me change” She groaned.   
Deciding on her final outfit, an over sized grey sweater dress paired with ankle boots as her hair fell in elegant waves.   
“Ready Pete?” She asked emerging from the bathroom.   
He nodded jumping from the bed and flying down the stairs and out the front door.   
Natasha buckled him in safety and started the car, and put the car in drive and grabbed the wheel. She was already twenty minutes late and having regrets.   
Yesterday at daycare she ran into Scott Lang, she me him a few times before and he seemed nice enough. To both their understanding Peter and Cassie have become fast friends and she insisted on inviting him to their annual cookout on every second Saturday of November. Scott also told Natasha it would give her a chance to meet more of the town's residents. Natasha said she would try her best to make it and made some lame excuse about unpacking, he nodded understanding but Peter was not as sympathetic. He begged for the entire day to go and she finally agreed, so now she was pulling up to the brightly lit house. Holding Peters hand as she walked to the door noticing the amount of cars on the street and noise from the house making her more uneasy she knocked. This was for her son, she kept telling herself. The door opened seconds later revealing a happy looking Scott in a plain black t-shirt and jeans.   
“Natasha!” He said happily.   
The prospect of him smiling at her appearance eased her a bit.   
“Hello Scott.” She said returning his warm look.   
“You brought the boy!” He exclaimed crouching to Peter’s eye level.   
“Hey sport, the kids are just in that room over there if you want to join.” He said ruffling his hair.   
Natasha smiled at the interaction, as Peter thanked Scott and ran to the play area.   
“I’m happy you made it, now there is someone I would love for you to meet.” He said gesturing for her to follow him inside.   
She did as she was told and followed behind Scott ducking her head. Most of the noise appeared to be coming from across the house and thankfully Scott pulled her into the play room. On the floor with the children dressing some dolls was a gorgeous woman with chocolate brown hair and grey green eyes to match.   
“Honey.” Scott called his voice sultry.   
Her head turned and she smiled as she stood on her feet.   
“Natasha, this is my fiance Hope. Hope this is Peter’s mom, Natasha.” Scott said.   
Natasha blushed the smallest bit at the title, Scott had been the only person who knew that she was Peter’s mom. She told him by accident too, letting it slip up in a conversation, it was not a big deal though, she liked Scott.   
“It’s a pleasure.” Natasha said extending her hand.   
“Oh please.” Hope laughed pulling her into an embrace.   
Oddly enough Natasha took the gesture with literal open arms, it felt nice hugging someone, she only ever hugged Peter.   
“From what I hear your son has magical powers, wrapping everyone around his little fingers. Cassie can't get enough.” She explained.   
Natasha laughed.   
“Come on, let’s get you and the kiddos some food.” Scott said ushering Natasha from the room.   
“Call you when it's done.” He told Hope kissing her cheek.   
Scott led Natasha to the source of the noise and she nervously played with the ends of her hair. Walking into the crowded room Scott cleared his throat loudly. Everyone's eyes averted to the pair. Natasha immediately saw Steve and made eye contact, her heart thumped louder as his fluttered and he could not even contain his grin.   
“Everyone this Natasha, she is new to town.” He told the group.   
She smiled nervously and waved.   
Natasha eyes locked with several people, Steve, Tony, Wanda, Banner, Strange, Gamora, and Rhodey all whom of which she knew. Also, she smiled brightly to Nick Fury and old friend and the only man she has ever known as a father of sorts.   
“Okay, let me do this.” Scott said shaking his shoulders as if he was throwing a punch, and sucking in a breath.   
“Bucky, Sam, T’Challa, Steve, Okoye, Valkyrie, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Gamora, Thor, Loki, Strange, Clint, Rhodey, Wanda, Banner, Nick, Maria, Nebula, and Laura.” He said pointing to each individual.   
“Ah hem.” A voice cleared in the corner.   
“Oh and Tony, you know Tony.” He said with a nervous chuckle.   
“Of course she knows me. Please tell me you brought him Red.” Tony said like an excited child.   
That's when Steve's heart dropped. ‘He’ must be Natasha's boyfriend. She was so beautiful and in his book perfect how could she not have someone to spend her nights with, cook her dinner, hold her when she was sad, or kiss her whenever. Steve really wished that were him.   
“He’s around here somewhere.” She finished.   
“What do you say we eat?” Scott asked the group.   
“Yes!” The blonde with neatly cropped hair boomed, who she remembered as Thor.   
“Okay buddy, dig in, I’m gonna get Hope.” Scott said walking off.   
Everyone walked to the table grabbing plates and silverware, digging in. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she observed the scene from a distance. She turned and locked eyes with Nick Fury.   
“Nick.” She said happily.   
“Nat, how is everything? Sorry I haven’t been able to check on you. We have a lead, we can talk later.” He said hushed.   
She nodded as another man approached.   
“Hi, I’m Clint.” He spoke.   
“Natasha.” She responded.   
“This is odd but have we met before? I feel like I know you.” he said curiosity evident.   
Natasha tensed, god what if he knows Alexi? This was a bad idea.   
“Uh, I don't think so.” She stammered.   
Nick sensed the discomfort.   
“Barton is the detective with me down at the station, one of the best I know.” Fury interjected casually sending signals to let Natasha it was all good.   
She breathed in relief picking up on the comment. Before the conversation could finish Fury dragged Barton away to the food. Natasha was gain left alone simply watching from afar, until a voice that soothed her ears called for her.   
“Natasha, hey.” They said.   
“Steve.” She couldn't help but smile.   
“ I didn’t know you’d be here, I would have worn my best.” He joked gesturing to his beat up shoes, jeans, and plaid shirt.   
“I approve regardless.” She said, not helping to flirt a bit, he was gorgeous!  
“How do you know Scott anyway?” He said not sounding rude, just downright trying to connect any dots.   
“I mean I don’t really. I know him my date knows Cassie.” She said joking.   
Steve however did not pick up on the humor and just felt himself frown, ‘so she is seeing someone’, he thought sadly.   
“Oh your date? When can I meet him?” He said doing his best not sound jealous, and failing.   
She began speaking as a stampede of small footsteps erupted through the house.   
“Here he is now.” She noted at the sound.   
A herd of children rounded the corner, but the only adults insight had been Stark, Hope, and Scott. No strange man he had never seen claiming to be Natasha’s lover. And, before he could register what was happening a small child with light brown hair was running into her arms and she scooped him up and propped him on one hip.  
‘Her date was a child? Her brother probably.’ Steve thought now remembering the humor in her tone.   
He sighed relieved, now knowing that she was most likely single and this was the ‘he’ Stark talked of. It was all beginning to add up, she probably knew both Lang and Stark from dropping off her brother at daycare each day.   
“Hi Peter, why don't you say hello to Mr.Rogers?” She said leaning Peter to Steve a bit.   
“Hi Mr.Rogers.” He said a bit nervous, playing with Natasha's hair.  
“Hello there, Peter.” Steve said softly as the child buried his head into Natasha's neck.   
“Sorry he’s a bit shy at first.” She said apologetically.   
“It’s all good.” He promised.   
“Hungry.” He heard the child mumble into Natasha's hair.   
“Okay, let me put you down so we can some food.” She said trying to pry him from her arms.   
He clung tighter.   
“Pete, I can’t hold you and man the food.” She told him gently.   
The child shook his head. Natasha knew he was uneasy around new people, especially large crowds.   
“Okay, we can make it work.” She said giving in.   
Peter smiled.   
Steve smiled as well seeing how good she was with kids made his heart fill with joy.   
“Let me help you guys out.” Steve said walking over with them to the food.   
“Oh no Steve, I can't hassle you.” Natasha said waving him off, could he be anymore perfect?   
“It's fine, he can tell me what he wants and I can put it on the plate.” He explained.   
Knowing Natasha would make a fool of herself doing it on her own, she nodded as Steve picked up a plate.   
Making good on his promise, Steve helped Natasha and Peter get food and even sat and had the pleasure of eating with them. In due time Peter got more comfortable with Steve as Peter listened in amazement as Steve explained he was a police officer. Natasha chest squeezed, it all felt so right and domestic. Once Peter was done he ran back into the playroom. Steve also felt his chest warm. He could tell Peter was important to her and smiled because having her younger brother like him probably made his chances all that much greater.   
Within the next hour they fell into casual conversation. It was mostly Steve telling his most ridiculous calls he's been on, as Natasha explained some pretty hysterical nursing cases. Some point in the conversation Tony had pulled up a chair and joined the pair. Laughing along with each anecdote and commenting small things here and there. Natasha felt like she belonged somewhere, it was odd and felt nice. Just as Steve was in the middle of telling how he once received a call because on Halloween because some toddler in a clown costume scared a grown man shitless, they heard small pitter patter running quickly.   
“Mama!” The voice yelled jumping into Natashas lap.   
Steves jaw dropped, Mama?  
“What the f-” Tony began.   
Natasha glared at Stark.   
“Language.” She shot out.   
“Mama, Mr. Lang said I could make a s'more, but to ask you first, can I?” He begged.   
Natasha nodded.   
“Sure kid.” She condoned.   
“Thank you!” He said giving her a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.   
She placed Peter on the ground, scared to turn around.   
‘Well cats out of the bag.’ She thought.   
When she turned Tony’s hands were flailing around as he tripped over words, and Steve's mouth was agape. Tony started dramatically pointing back and forth.   
“Your his mom?” He said confused.   
“Yep.” She said popping the p.   
“I just thought you were his sister, maybe his aunt, but his mom? No, no way.” He finished shaking his head.   
“Yes way.” She said a bit annoyed.   
“Whose the dad? I gotta know if I have any chance.” Stark said, he honestly had zero filter.   
That was the last straw.   
“Dead. And, now if you two are done picking you jaws up from the floor, I am going to watch my son make smores.” She said and stomped away.   
Steve registered the situation.   
“You ass.” He said and on instinct ran after Natasha.   
He found her hunched over the banister of the back porch watching the small flames dance around as Scott helped the children hold their sticks out.   
“Hey, look I’m sorry about all that. Tony has no filter and I just assumed-” He began to explain.   
“No I’m sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that.” She said apologetically.   
He joined her on the railing watching the children.   
“I’m sorry for the loss of his father.” Steve told her.  
Natasha smiled tenderly.   
“Thank you, I never got the pleasure to know him though.” She said critically.   
Steve shot her a confused stare, and for whatever she felt obligated to explain.   
“Peter isn’t my birth son. I adopted him after his parents died in a car accident that he survived. It’s just me and him, no father, no siblings, nothing.” She told Steve.   
He felt so many thing at once. First sadness for the child at losing parents so young. Then, his heart warmed at Natasha being caring enough to take in a small child being so young and busy. Finally at the statement of it just being Natasha and no significant others he felt like he had a future with this woman.   
Natasha's head was in an entire other place as she thought: ‘You should have told him right away. I just lost the first man I have felt comfortable with in a while.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Steve knowing about Peter makes him only adore Nat more like if you uwu-ed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the Lang's. Natasha becomes paranoid as she fears an enemy is drawing near. Clint grows more suspicious claiming he knows Natasha from somewhere. Bucky tries getting information about his feelings from Steve, but he offers nothing. Steve bonds with Peter and Nat, revealing his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of setting up for a bigger thing in the plot, let me know what ya think!

The rest of the night at the Lang’s went alright. Natasha only stuck by twenty minutes after her conversation with Steve. He could tell she was uncomfortable delving into her past and how her and Peter came across one another, so he averted the conversation in another direction. The remainder of the evening he explained to her, his mother was a nurse who solely raised him. Her lips curled up as he assured that she was doing great because Peter was amazing, and she agreed, he was amazing. Mid conversation Peter ran up with gooey fingers, yawning, and saying he was tired. Natasha bid her goodbye to Steve and thanked both Hope and Scott for welcoming her.   
/   
The next day had been a Sunday, deciding that she could not hold it off any longer, she began tackling the piles of boxes in every room. Today's task, the kitchen. About two hours into the kitchen process, as the time neared nine in the morning, she heard a knock. She was confused at who it could be, checking twice at her surroundings, she opened the door.   
“Nick?” She asked surprised at the man on her stoop.   
“Sorry to drop by announced, can I come in?” he asked.   
Natasha nodded and opened the door wider so he could step through.   
“Where's the boy?” He asked looking around.   
“Sleeping. He was out late.” She explained.   
“Ah that’s right, the Lang’s.” Fury said plopping on a stool at her kitchen island.   
“Did you like it?” He asked curious.   
She pondered on the question, it was a lot of emotions in one night.   
“Yeah, everyone was really nice, just I had a freak out at the end of the night…” She said cringing.   
“Did you?” Fury asked.   
She sighed a bit. He seemed genuine in the question meaning not everyone heard about it.   
“Peter just called me mom, and everyone thought it was so crazy that he’s my son. Feel like it’ll mess up anything good I got going on around here,” She said indirectly speaking of Steve.   
“It’s not that I’m ashamed that Peters mine, I just wish people would accept it more and not react like I’m a crazy woman who had a baby at like twelve.” She scoffed.   
“You knew the risks of adopting him, you fought me for week on it. You were aware of the questions it would raise.” Fury minded.   
“Yeah, I don’t regret it though, I could just never forgive myself if anyone touched him. If anyone at the Langs were to be caught up with Alexi.” She finished.   
“I know Nat, the people around here are good, some of the best I know. That’s why I put you here.” He assured her.   
She nodded weakly.   
“I’m actually here in regards to your safety.” He started.   
Her eyebrows raised and she began to gnaw on her lower lip.   
“I got word from a contact that Rumlow is poking around New Jersey.” He explained.   
Her eyes welled with tears.   
“Now don't go freaking yourself out. I heard he was looking for a weapons dealer, it could be nothing. Plus Jersey is hours from here, we just may need to take extra measures.” Fury explained.   
“Such as?” She questioned.   
She already felt like she was on house arrest half the time from his orders.   
“Just I’ll make sure a patrol comes by a few times, I’ll just say that there’s a crime spike in the town over and I want to be careful. Also I’m getting you a security system, and a deadbolt.” Nick told her.   
She rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew he was helping but couldn't help but feel like some caged animal.   
“Rogers is next door too, I’ll tell him to keep a close eye. I’ll say you called in someone poking around your property late at night.” He finished.   
“No!” Natasha yelped.   
“No?” Nick questioned seeing a blush feign her cheeks.   
“I don't need you to put people on me like this.” She said clearing her throat.   
“People? Or Rogers?” He asked eying her suspiciously.   
She scoffed.  
“Please.” She said her voice heightening not even believing the word herself.   
“Rogers isn't the worst guy to get caught up with. He's got a good record, war vet, and he has a badge.” Fury explained.   
“Even if I were interested it’s not like I can afford getting into a relationship. Plus the fact that I have a kid at twenty six is like man repellent.” She said a matter of fact.   
“The captain loves children.” Fury said exaggerating his words and winking with his good eye.   
“Yeah whatever.” She said annoyed.   
Nick laughed and headed back to the door. He reached for the knob and turned it.   
“Hey, what was Barton’s deal? Anything to worry about?” Natasha asked paranoid.   
“Barton? He’s been working on your case for the past few years, probably just remembered you from a few baby pictures and descriptions, he won’t put it together.” Fury assured.   
Natasha nodded hesitantly and waved goodbye. As he stepped on the porch he turned one more time.   
“Don’t stress yourself out too much, maybe Rumlow being close will give us the leverage we need to get Alexi.” He said honestly.   
“You’re right, thanks Nick.” She said thankful.   
“No problem Nat, say hi to the kid.” He smiled and walked down the steps.   
/   
Steve was on an early morning shift and yawned lightly. He was up late for having to wake up at four in the morning to begin his shift. However, he does not regret a minute of staying up, he enjoyed talking to Natasha.   
“Tired from last night old man?” Bucky jokes.   
“Shut it punk.” Steve said flicking him upside the head.   
“Trust me, I was up late with Wanda.” Bucky winks suggestively.   
Steve let out a noise of disgust as he mocked threw up.  
“Gross.” he commented.   
“Well were you up with your lady friend?” Bucky said batting his lashes.   
Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.   
“Lady friend? I have no idea who you're talking about.” He said acting dumb.   
“Oh you know, the redhead.” Bucky said slapping him upside the arm.  
“God if I hear one more thing about redheads I'm gonna rip my hair out!” Clint yelled across from them at his desk.   
Steve looked confused, and Bucky rolled his eyes.   
“The russians again.” Bucky whispered.   
“Oh.” Steve breathed out understanding.  
Clint had been working on some elebarotae case for the past two years or so. Every now and again he tucks it in his drawer and comes back to it every other month. However, the past few Fury has really cracked down on Clint about it, it almost seemed personal. Knowing Fury though, that was unlikely, the man had the emotions a wall possesed. None. Clint kind of hated talking out loud about the case because it only made it second guess any evidence he sifted through. From Steve’s understanding it was a russian mafia of sorts. The leader whose name Clint has never revealed, he ran some sort of drug cartel, and used a woman, who Steve was pretty sure was his girlfriend as a bartering chip for sex. Said woman is now in witness protection, and Steve's almost positive there's more to it being the file is a thick as a dozen bricks stacked up.   
“That’s besides the point. Who is the mystery lady.” Bucky started poking in his business again.   
“My new neighbor, and she's really gorgeous, and sweet but outta my league.” He said a bit annoyed but knew if he had said nothing ti Bucky it would only be worse.   
As the brunette opened his mouth to prod further, Fury walked in and called Steve into his office.   
“Lucky bastard.” Bucky said tilting his head.   
/   
Fury explained to Steve to keep an eye out on around the block, specifically house number twenty seven (which he knew was Natasha’s) because there was a suspicious character poking around. Steve happily took the job and went back to his desk and found Bucky gone since his patrol started. He thanked god and hoped he would drop the subject.   
/   
Clint was picking the kids up today from daycare. Laura had gone to the grocery store a few towns over for some special ingredient to some meal she wanted to cook. Since he had off at the time, he happily agreed to pick them up. He walked in the daycare and began talking to Gamora at the other end of the desk, scrawling his name in the pick up box. Just as he was turning into the playroom, the door flew open and a woman tumbled in and the contents of her purse split. Being a good civilian he crouched down to help the woman pick up her things. As he got low to the ground he heard foreign curses, was that Russian? He looked up to her.   
“Natasha?” He asked.   
“Yeah, sorry about this. Thank you for the help.” She said thankful.   
The two stood as Clint handed her some loose change that fell from her bag.   
“Thanks.” She said accepting it.   
“Are you sure we have never met? You just seem so familiar, like I've known you for a long time.” He explained.   
Natashas face went pale. She knew now that Clint had at least the smallest inkling of her being he studied her file for the past year. She chuckled nervously.   
“I don’t think so, I get that a lot. People tend to bundle all of us red heads together.” She said attempting a joke.   
“Yeah, you’re right.” He said scratching the back of his neck.   
“Now if you’ll excuse me.” She said shoving past him to sign her name on the sheet and walk into the play area.  
Clint stepped closer observing the clipboard.   
“Natasha Romanoff? NR, huh?” He said curiously.  
Before he could let his mind trail further the door flew open and his three children crashed into his arms. Any thoughts he previously had wiped away at the feeling.   
/   
Natasha returned home later that evening after treating Peter to some ice cream at Scott’s parlor. Nat had still been a bit rattled about her conversation with Clint but decided to take Nick’s word and trust it was okay. Just as she and Peter had finished dinner and were sitting on the couch for television she heard the brakes of a car outside. She didn't think much of anything about it because it was in fact a road a place where cars came and went. As the loud noise screeched it drew Peter’s attention as he ran toward the window. Looking out with wide excited eyes is mouth formed an ‘o’ and before Natasha knew it he was flying out the door. She raced after him without hesitation scared for his safety.   
“Peter!” She yelled.   
She scurried down the steps to find her son on the sidewalk to the adjacent house.   
“Peter what’re you-” She began to ask not averting her eyes from her son.   
Just before she could finish he cut her off.   
“Mama look how cool! A police car!” He said jumping and pointing.   
She finally fixed her eyes to the car and found Steve looking rather dashing in his uniform.   
“Mama can I get a look please?” He begged tugging on her scrubs.   
“You’ll have to ask Mr. Rogers,” She began as Steve got out of the vehicle to the front.   
Natasha crouched in front of her son.  
“Next time you want to go off though, you tell me first, okay?” She said, Natasha was rather paranoid about these things given the obvious.  
He nodded as she planted a kiss to his forehead and stood to face Steve.   
“Hi I’m sorry about all this, he’s just excited.” She said loosely curling the end of her braid on her finger, her eyes not daring to meet his.   
“Hey it’s no problem.” Steve said waving her off and taking his cap off.   
Sinking down to the balls of his feet he faced Peter.   
“Hey wanna take a better look?” He asked squeezing the boys shoulder.   
Peter nodded excited and Steve grabbed his small hand to bring him to the other side of the car. He opened the drivers seat door and placed Peter on his lap, showing him controls, and sounding the alarms just to make him smile wider. And god, if Natasha’s heart didn’t melt right there. He was good with kids, more importantly her kid. This was just giving herself more false hope at a chance with the man, but no matter how much she scolded herself, she could not shake the feelings that were rising to the surface.   
A few minutes later Peter came running from around the car into his mom's arms.   
“Mama did you see me!” He squealed.   
“Yeah I did baby, did you thank Mr. Rogers?” She asked.   
He turned his small head to meet Steve.   
“Thank you Mr.Rogers!” he said genuinely, and Steve’s chest squeezed a bit at his voice.   
“No problem.” He smiled back.   
“Alright, time to go inside.” She told Peter in her arms.   
He squirmed out of her grip and flipped onto the ground.   
“Woah spiderman what's the big deal?” Natasha asked, her son was very flexible and had a strong grip. She had been calling him this ever since he tried climbing the walls as an infant.   
“I wanna play outside a little, mama please!” He begged.   
She rolled her eyes knowing she could never say no to his face.   
“Just for a little.” She pointe dot him attempting to be stern.   
He giggled and raced into the front yard, rolling around in the grass.   
“Hey.” She heard Steve say as he came up next to him.   
“Hey yourself.” The redhead returned, turning to quirk her brow.   
“I’m sorry about all that, he can be hyper.” She said trying to laugh it off.   
Steve chuckled.   
“I get it, when I was a kid in Brooklyn I lived for these types of things.” He said a matter of factly.   
She turned her entire body this time rather than just her head.   
“Brooklyn eh?” She questioned.   
“Born and raised.” The soldier said proudly.   
“How’d you end up here then?” Hoping she wasn’t prodding.   
Steve however didn't mind, he felt his heart sing that she seemed interested in his life.  
“Well, I was a pretty sick kid growing up. My mom took good care of me, my dad died in service before I even met ‘em.” He explained, but did not seem sad.   
“Sometime around seventeen I was blessed with a growth spurt, but the timing was bad and my ma was diagnosed with cancer. She fought hard, like always, but it hadn't been enough.” He said his face dropping.   
Natasha looked at him sympathetically, knowing how it felt losing parents.   
“Anyways, I wanted to do something with my life so like my father, I joined the military, Bucky came with me. I even received rank as captain. It was all going good until there was a freak accident, costing Bucky his arm. He was in bad condition so we came to the hospital for his repairs. There we met Stark who helped tremendously, and came close with everyone. It felt right to stay you know? So here we are some four years later.” He finished.   
“So thats Steve Rogers huh? A hero.” She said grinning.   
“Something like that.” He said sheepish.   
“But hey, I wouldn’t go throwing around these titles, you seem pretty heroic yourself Nat.” He said his eyes looking to Peter.   
She looked bewildered at the comment and the nickname. Her ears felt warm as ‘Nat’ escaped his lips.   
“You saved Peter when he had no one, and from the looks have made him happy. That's pretty damn amazing.” He finished his eyes now boring into her green ones.   
She felt them grow glassy as tears stung the corners   
“Thank you Steve.” She said with a lopsided smile, composing herself.  
Before they could go on Peter came back tugging on her hand.   
“Mama I need to take a bath I got my knees all gross.” he said disgusted as she looked to his green and brown stained knees.   
“That’s my cue.” She said to Steve.   
He laughed at the scene, as Natasha stalked off.   
“Nat!” he called as she was up her porch steps. She turned still seeing his piercing eyes in the distance.   
“I would like to get to know Natasha Romanoff some time, if you’d let me.” he called his hands on his hips and he nervosuly licked his lips.   
“I don’t know soldier, I wouldn't pull that thread.” She called back as her and Peter vanished into the house, and Steve smiled to himself.   
Natasha walked into the wide open space of her home, and she felt crazy. Crazy at the fact that she actually wanted to tell Steve who she really was, but could he handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think. Next chapter I'm thinking of some stuff going down between Clint and Nat, also would you guys like me to focus more on Steve interactions with others? Or maybe Nat, let me know suggestions below!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big day for Nat, and big things rise to the surface. Also will anyone ever learn to say no to Peter? The answer is no. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for past abuse and bad language toward the beginning.

Her body shuttered involuntarily. He tripped over his feet a bit as he presented her with a cake, he was clearly intoxicated.   
“Happy Birthday Natalia.” He said sinfully kissing her crimson hair.  
Natasha forced a smile to him as he sat across from her. He began to place candles on the cake, but only presented ten.   
“Ten? I’m turning eleven.” She said blushing a bit thinking her comment wasn’t mouthy.   
“What?” He grimaced the matches shaking in his hands.   
“You stupid bitch, I try and do one good thing for you, and this is how you act, making sly comments about your fucking age. News flash Natalia you’re lucky not to spend another year in that damned orphanage.” He spat to her.   
“Wanna know what Madame B would’ve given you? Nothing.” He fired at her.  
The tears stung her eyes as he slammed down the box of matches.  
“You know what, no cake? I’m through being nice.” He said walking back to the vodka.   
“No, no I’m sorry. It’s perfect.” She said pleading as her shaky hand held the matches to him.   
He turned slowly on his heel facing her with a disgusted look.   
“Perfect? If it were perfect than you wouldn’t have mentioned anything to me! I’m not ignorant, don’t fucking lie to me piece of shit!” He yelled at her.   
“I’m sorry…” She began again, praying this would end.   
“God! Just shut it!” He screamed and before she knew it the bottle was flying at her.  
With quick reflexes she ducked as it shattered closely to the wall behind her. Somewhere on impact a loose shard had sliced her cheek. The salt water tears stung it more.   
“Go upstairs.” He finished.   
She obliged and sprinted up the stairs to the small steps.   
Natasha cried for god knows how long. Sure she spent every single birthday she could remember alone, but this one takes the cake. She almost would rather be alone. Hours must have past until a very tired looking Ivan came in with hooded eyes.   
“Natalia,” He pleaded to her.   
She looked up from under the covers she draped over herself.   
“I’m sorry my dear, I’m not good at this parenting thing.” He said sitting at the end of her bed.   
“It’s okay.” She said wiping stray tears careful of her split cheek.   
“It won’t happen again.” He assured.  
But god that was an empty promise if she ever heard one. It would happen, nearly every night until she got out.   
/  
As she heard Ivan’s grumbly voice in her ears, her eyes opened wide. Sure it had been terrible, maybe even a nightmare she just had. However whatever she just experienced in her sleep was not far from reality, that is how her eleventh birthday had gone, and most following. Natashas rolled over and lazily picked up her phone to check the time. As the phone illuminated her face, she scowled at the date, November twenty second. She groaned and threw the phone down, attempting to go back to bed.   
/   
Natasha had evidently failed at going back to sleep. She tossed and turned until about five thirty where she got virtually twenty eight minutes of sleep before the alarm blared, waking her with a start. Pushing back the covers she sauntered into the bathroom observing the heavy bags. Today was undoubtedly her least favorite day of the year. She observed the deep purple under her red eyes and hopped in the shower hoping it would wake her. Good news is that she had work which would call for a good distraction for the duration of the day. Also she recalled that there was virtually one human being who she still stayed in touch with that knew her birthday. Peter didn’t even know, this was actually her first one with him.   
As she finished dressing the time was rounding seven indicating she had work in an hour, and decided to go wake up her son. Tip toeing into his room she prodded his ribs with a small poke and whispered tenderly in his ear.   
“Pete, it’s time to get up.” She cooed.   
Her son's eyes lazily dragged open and he smiled at the sight of her.   
“Mornin’ Mama.” He said with a ghost of a smile on his tired lips.   
“Morning baby.” The redhead said planting a kiss softly on the crown of his hair, threading her fingers through it.   
“Can we have waffles for breakfast?” He asked waking up a bit more.   
“Sure thing.” She nodded at the request.   
And just like that it was like her kid had just drank a gallon of red bull, gone in a flash. Natasha followed him downstairs, not even on his trail, taking her time. However, when she reached the kitchen, her jaw dropped. A vase of sunflowers was on the table, with a small wrapped box, and a balloon obnoxiously reading ‘Happy Birthday!’.   
“Mama what’s this?” Peter asked tugging the balloons string.   
Natasha ignored the question to pick up the card.   
‘I know you haven’t had a whole lot of happy ones, but Happy Birthday Nat. PS I had a key.’   
-Nick.   
She smiled at the message, and appreciated the gesture. Opening the small wrapped present, she found a wooden box that contained tea. It was her favorite method of unwinding after a long day. Even her favorite tea from home was in the small display.   
“Mama answer me?” Peter said tugging at her scrubs, a bad habit he had.   
Natasha exhaled, she should just be honest.   
“Well baby all of us have a special day of the year we are brought into the world. Remember a few months back I got you those trains, and we ate pizza and cake?” She asked him stroking his small shoulders.   
He nodded happily.   
“Today is my day that I was brought into the world, my birthday.” She finished.   
“Mama why didn't you tell me?” he asked a bit sad.   
She frowned.   
“Well baby, not all of us like our birthdays.” She said honestly.   
He nodded a bit sad. Natasha just kept gently caressing his shoulders smiling weakly. A few moments following, his big brown eyes looked into hers   
“Well Mama, I’m really happy you were brought into the world.” He said sweetly.   
Unable to compose herself, she pulled him into a hug as a tear slid down her cheek.   
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.   
/  
A half hour later Natasha was squatting on the floor of the day care hugging him goodbye. She felt his small hand tug on her hair, as he leaned into her ear.   
“Happy Birthday Mama, I love you.” He smiled.   
“I love you too baby, see you soon.” She said standing and waving off to her son with a smile.   
Peter waltzed oup to the small table in the corner just reaching his height, as he slid onto one of its chairs.   
“What up kid?” Mr.Stark asked.   
“I’d like some paper please.” Peter asked with a look of determination on his face.   
/   
Steve was an hour into his shift when Clint unhappily made his way back to his desk from Fury’s office. As Clint dropped into his desk chair with a loud thud, he frowned as he gripped hard at the piece of paper on his table top.   
“What’s got you down Barton?” Steve asked.   
Normally Bucky would say something first, but he had off today to go visit home with Wanda.   
“Hard day's all.” Clint said vaguely.   
Steve cocked an eyebrow to his friend.   
“Clint c’mon, we’re friends, and I don’t just mean at work.” Steve reminded.   
Clint sighed.   
“It’s just this case you know? Fury’s breathing down my neck about it, he’s become attached to it, and honestly I have too.” Clint admitted.   
“And today is her birthday. The victim’s.” He finished.   
Steve nodded.   
“Twenty seven and this woman has lived her whole life in pain, and another year she will. I wish I could help. Sounds bizarre, but I feel like I know her man.” Clint said feeling a bit silly.   
“Look I get it Clint. Granted I’m no detective, I know how it feels to want to help, and hell I’ve watched you struggle with this case for months. You’ll get it soon Barton, hopefully she won’t have to live like this much longer.” The soldier sympathized.   
Clint nodded in response.   
“Thanks Steve.” He said earnestly, sipping his coffee.   
“Anytime.” Steve assured turning back to his desktop.  
/  
It was Clint’s day. Once a week he always managed to pick up his kids to spend some time with the rascals, and he always made good on this proclamation. So Clint groaned and hoisted himself out of the car. He couldn't get Natalia from his mind. The only picture he had was one where she must have been five or six, legally required to be taken at the orphanage. Who knew what she looked like now in her mid twenties still living this dreadful life, and his heart pulled as he felt responsible. He pushed open the clear glass doors to the entrance of the day care. Gamora hadn’t been at her normal post of the desk so he just scribbled down his name and sat in a nearby chair. His head hung low, still feeling guilty over his case. His head snapped forward to the creak of the door from the playroom.   
“Mr.Barton?” He heard the small voice call.   
“Hey kid.” Clint smiled as Peter came and clabbered to the chair next to her.   
“What’re you doing out here?” He asked curiously.   
“Mr. Stark said I could say hi to my mom at the door. I have a gift for her.” he smiled waving a flimsy piece of printer paper splattered with colors.   
“Special occasion?” Clint questioned.   
“It’s my Mom's birthday. But, she doesn’t like people knowing, so shh.” Peter hushed putting his finger to his lips.   
“Secrets safe with me.” Clint winked.   
Like on cue, Natasha strutted through the doors and Peter halted himself toward her.   
“Happy Birthday!” He said handing her the card, and she looked up and smiled to her boy.   
“For me?” She asked happily as he presented her a paper.   
He nodded.   
“Thank you baby.” She said lifting him, and walking to the desk to sign him out.   
“Happy Birthday.” Clint remarked politely from behind her.   
Natashas head snapped around to meet his eyes. Then something inside Clint clicked. Like the clouds parted and the angels were singing.   
Holy shit. The green of her eyes, the red of her hair, her nose, her bone structure. It was adding up. Natasha Romanoff. NR. Natalia Romanova. Her birthday. These were no coincidences.   
“Holy fu-” Clint began expasterated forgetting about the children around.   
Natasha looked at him confused, before Barton could finish his children ran out. He greeted them, but his mind was distracted by the revelation, but when he turned she was gone.   
/   
The latter half of Natasha’s day had been going well. The card Peter made her was hanging on the fridge with a magnet as they sat and ate pizza. Peter declared they would since he thought that's what everyone did on their birthday. Natasha couldn’t turn him down, and wouldn't mind pizza so she agreed. The pair was scarfing down the delicious meal, when a knock came from the door.   
“That's weird.” She remarked out loud.   
“Hey Pete, you stay right here, okay?” She instructed.   
He nodded as he licked his greasy fingers. Natasha threw the door open ready to ponce if need be. The person on the other end shocked her, how did he even know where she lived.   
“Clint?” She said tilting her head to the side.   
“Hi, is Peter here?” he asked peering inside.   
She nodded, why wouldn't he be.   
“Maybe we should talk outside.” Clint said stepping back.   
Eying him suspiciously she left the door open a crack and stepped onto the porch.   
“What’s this about?” She asked.   
Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled a small picture from his pocket and waved it in front her face. She gasped at the relic he held in front of her.   
“I know it's you.” He said his eyes holding a sad gaze, with her terrifed ones.   
“I um, I don’t know what you’re referring to.” The redhead claimed attempting to play dumb.   
“Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Age five when her parents were killed by a fire in the small village of-” He began recalling.  
She cringed and held her hands for him to stop. She felt exposed, almost naked, this man knew some things that people are scared to even speak about.   
“How?” Was all she could muster up.   
“I’ve been staring at your file, and this picture for years. Today when he said it was your birthday it clicked, that's how I recognized you. Just threw me off the kid isn’t in the files, for good reason I assume.” He explained.   
She nervously but her lip.  
“Look, I’m not mad you didn’t tell me, I’m glad you didn’t, means you follow protocol. But, now that I know I want you to know I’m going to do everything in my power to get them all behind bars, now more than ever.” He said determined.   
“Thank you Clint but you have to promise this stays between me you and Nick.” She pleaded.   
He nodded.   
“Of course. No one will know.” He said like he couldn’t even if he wanted too.  
Natasha smiled to herself. SHe was grateful for this man the fact he slaved over finding the men that inflicted immense amount of pain to her, already made him trustworthy in her book.   
Clint smiled one last time.   
“Go back and enjoy time with the kid.” He said tilting his head to her door.   
She nodded.   
“Happy Birthday Nat, I hope its better than the others.” He said honestly.  
The nickname slipping how that he had no idea what to even call her.   
She closed the door with a final nod.   
‘It already was.’ she thought.   
/   
After pizza Peter and Natasha sat down to watch Lilo and Stitch. Halfway through the movie Peter suggested a cake. SHe said no, it was too short notice and not ended. Being as stubborn as she was he suggested ice cream. She rejected him the first few times, until she finally gave in. Grabbing her keys, he opened the door for them to head to the car. Just her luck, as she stepped out of her house, Steve had been outside his tending to something.   
“Mr.Rogers!” Peter yelled his little hands flapping excited.   
He got Steve’s attention, and the blonde walked over.   
“Hey Pete.” he smiled to the boy.   
“Evening Nat.” he smiled ot her.   
She smiled in return.   
“Where you off to little man?” Steve asked Peter crouching down.   
“Me and Mama are going out to get ice cream from her birthday!” Peter said all giddy.   
Natasha squinted and tensed, She did not want it pulizie, but Peter didn't know better.   
Steves ocean blue gems stared up at her, her cheek darkening.   
“Happy Birthday.” He smiled wide, teeth and all.   
Her blush only deepend at this.   
“Mama can Mr.Rogers come with us please!” Peter asked excited.   
Jesus! Why was it so hard to say no to her son.   
“You’ll have to ask Mr.Rogers.” SHe told Peter tapping his head.   
Peter turned and fanned his eyes at Steve.   
“Mr.Rogers?” He asked nervously.  
Steve sighed feeling defeated. It's not that he didn't want to go, he just didn't want to impose, but damn those eyes.   
“You’re not easy to say no to kid. Let me just wash my hands.” He smiled to Peter ruffling his hair.   
/   
Minutes later they were all piled into Natasha car. Peter was singing some school nurseries that were playing over the speakers of the car. Not even ten minutes later, Natasha rolled her car into a parking space at Lang’s Ice Cream Parlor. Before she had the chance to grip the handle of her door, Steve was opening it for her.   
“Thank you.” She said biting down on her lip.   
Natasha went to the back and got Peter out of his car seat, as he ran into the shop. Steve again being the gentlemen opened the door for the pair. When they walked in Steve sighed in relief, Scott wasn't working. Not that he was embarrassed of Noah's about f Scott told Bucky or Sam he would never hear the end of it. It was Vision a part time cyber security technician, and apparent ice cream scooper. Peter got a strawberry cone, while Natasha had gotten coffee, and Steve chocolate chip mint. As Natasha was being rung up at the register to pay, she felt a hand tentatively on her wrist.   
“Let me.” He assured pulling out a crisp twenty.   
“Keep the change.” He winked at Vision who happily accepted.   
The trio went outside again, and Peter found some sort of bug so he observed it while Natasha And Steve licked their cones at the small table.   
“Hey I’m sorry for him dragging you out like this.” He said apologetically.   
“Are you kidding? This is great, plus I’m honored to spend some time with the birthday girl.   
Involuntarily Natasha shivered at the comment, or maybe the November, breeze, or possibly the coolness of the ice cream.   
“Cold?” He questioned.   
“It’s nothing.” She said rubbing her arms.   
Before she could reject Steve was up from his seat draping his leather jacket over her dainty shoulders.   
“Steve you don’t have to.” She tried to reject.   
“No please, I’m always warm. Got some sorta tolerance to the cold it's weird.” He chuckled sitting back down.   
“Mama it’s a worm!” Peter called from the grass.   
She shook her head and snickered.   
“Again I’m sorry.” She said casting her eyes down.   
“Stop apologizing, I'm happy to get to know you Natasha and on your birthday of all days.” He smiled to her.   
“Plus where else am I gonna get a view like this?” He added eying her.   
Natasha buried her face deeper into the ice cream cone. The look he gave her made her spine tingle. How could this feel so right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O hope you enjoyed. Even though the Steve/Nat is toward the end I love this chapter. I think it is important or establish Natasha and Steve as their own characters before they really delve into the relationship. Also, I don;t want anything to seem random or rushed hence the establishments and revelations of stuff that may come into play later. PLEASE REVIEW!! <3  
> * next chapter is Thanksgiving for the Romanoff-Parker clan, comment ideas you have for it ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between Steve and Bucky as they run into Natasha in an unexpected place. Natasha goes for drinks with Wanda, getting an invitation to an unexpected event. While this is happening Tony and Peter have a tender moment, while Steve explains his infatuation about a certain red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to go back for errors so if you see this before I do within the next days, I apologize. This is sort of a filler and shows more of some other relationships.

The day following Natasha birthday she rose early for work. Natasha was not looking forward to today, this particular time of year had been busy for the hospital. A slew of people who stupidly tried hunting their own turkey;s or burns from experimenting in the kitchen and even someone who got hit by a car during the Thanksgiving day Parade, it was bizarre. The worst part about it all is all these patients with the odd injuries just reminded her more of the holiday. Natasha had actually never celebrated Thanksgiving. It wasn't a russian holiday and every year she had been in AMerica for it she was alone, so what was even the point? This year however, she had Peter. She wanted nothing more to give him what he deserved even if that meant celebrating a holiday that was a foreign concept to her. Throwing her pen down a bit aggressively she groaned and tugged her hair.   
“Frustrated?” A feminine voice asked.   
“These are just all so stupid! Someone came in because they shot themselves in the foot trying to catch a wild turkey.” Natasha said annoyed.   
Wanda chuckled.   
“Drinks after work should ease your mind though right?” Wanda winked.   
“Right, I have it all set, seven right?” Natasha asked again.   
The brunette nodded as she went to do rounds on her patients.  
Within the past weeks Natasha had settled into her new life and work she found solace in Wanda. Wanda was a woman, around Nat’s age. She explained that a few years back her brother asked if she could oversee some property he owned around here whistle he rebuilt houses for those in need globally. Wanda accepted the offer and after months of living in her twins home, he called saying that he wouldn't be back. There was a terrible wreckage in a country and he was making it his life's mission to fix it, he also offered Wanda his house. She gracefully said yes, and got a job at the local hospital. Just some months into her new job a man came in. A young amputee who was looking for nothing more than someone who could make him better, Wanda never thought that someone would be her. Her and BUcky fell in love quickly, and he even moved in with her not too long after. The pair was happy as could be and now Wanda was awaiting for him to finally pop the question.   
Recalling the information Wanda had shared in previous weeks, Nat smiled to herself, hoping she too could have a good experience here. Delving back into her paperwork, she was so focused, she didn't even notice the man standing over her.   
“Natasha.” The stern voice called.   
Her head snapped meeting his.   
“Oh hi sorry.” She said embarrassed.   
“I got an important patient coming in for his routine check up, mind helping me out?” Stephen Strange asked.   
Natasha nodded and slid her paperwork into the appropriate cubby.   
“Normally Wanda does this sort of thing, but he hasn't been in for sometime and things have changed.” Strange said leading her to a nearby room.   
They stopped sometime down the hall, and he turned to her.   
“Just get the protechic off best you can/” He instructed her as he turned the knob.   
She nodded and walked into the room. She found a pretty built man with brown hair that looks freshly cut, and a beard. He was slumped over in a white tank top and a discarded uniform of some sort pooling at the floor.   
“Hi, I’m Natasha I’ll be your nurse.” She smiled, reaching to the closet for some gloves.   
Turning back to him she offered him smile which he returned.   
“Doctor Strange asked we remove the proethic for today's appointment. I’ll be as careful as I can, if anything hurts don’t bother to tell me.” Nat said sweetly.   
He nodded. Gently placing her hands on his arm she pulled at it. He winced loduly, to which Natasha pulled away her hands and he gave her a lazy grin.   
“Just hurts a little, nothing I can’t handle, may help if we talk. Distracts me.” He explained.   
Natasha reached for his arm again and tugged, this time speaking.   
“Feel alright>” She asked checking in.   
He nodded in response, his eyes squinted.  
“So Natasha, you're new around here, I come around more than the average guy, never seen ya.” He questioned.   
Natasha nodded, he looked vaguely familiar.   
“Just started here three weeks ago and moved into a house on Wakdana lane.” The red head told him.  
“I used to live with my buddy there. Nice place.” He finished.   
“Yeah, it is.” She agreed taking a bit harder.   
Bucky yelped/   
“Mr.Barnes I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” She began.   
He waved his hand.  
“No it’s fine. I’m just used to Wanda is all.” He said politely.   
“Would you like me to page her?” Natasha questioned.   
He shook his head.   
“No, it's fine it's probably against some rule,” He mumbled.   
Natashas barely caught it but, heard it.   
“Plus you’re doing well Natasha.” he added.   
She smiled and placed her hands back to their former place.   
“Against protocol huh?” She teased.   
“Yeah, Wanda’s my girlfriend.” He stated proudly.   
This time Natasha pulled away, not because she was hurting him though.   
“Wait Bucky?” She asked surprised.   
“Yep.” He said popping the p.   
“I think we saw each other briefly at the Lang’s and Wanda doesn;t stop talking about you.” She laughed. Bucky chuckled.   
“Yeah I remember now, and you called about your car two weeks back?” He said it now all making sense.   
“That’d be me.” She declared.   
They went into silence for a brief moment.   
“Well Wanda talks about the nice new woman she works with all the time, assuming she's not referring to the old guy in the front.” He joked.   
This time Natasha laughed, and they entered into casual conversation. They were engrossed in exchanging tales about Wanda that Bucky had not even felt the protechic slide swiftly from his stump of a shoulder.   
“All right you’re goof. Now for vitals.” She told him.   
Turning to the cabinet with the supplies, she heard a knock on the door, Bucky said come in as she heard feet shuffle across the floor. Figuring it was Strange she continued organizing the gadgets she would need for the routine check up. Hearing a thump of someone's body on the plastic chair, well that definitely was not Strange.   
“You’re late punk.” Bucky said, but no annoyance evident.   
“Well I was busy, too bad your a baby and couldn't come alone.” The voice joked, and she heard it clear as day.   
It was Steve.   
Turning apprehensively holding a thermometer, she looked to Bucky.   
“Alright, open wide.” She instructed.   
Bucky stuck his tongue out, and added an ‘ah’ for effect. AT this point Steve was slipping his phone into his pocket because he recognized Natasha’s voice, like she had to his.   
“Natasha.” Steve said, his face practically glowing.   
She couldn’t help but smile back.   
“Hi Steve.” She added her teeth baring into a smile that Steve was sure could kill a man.   
Bucky grumbled something with his lips clamped around the small stick.   
“Shh.” Natasha hushed teasing a bit.   
Seconds later, Natasha retracted the device and jotted down his perfect temperature.   
“You two know each other?” Bucky said exasperated.   
“Sure. Nat lives in Erskine's old place.” Steve explained.   
Bucky suggestively wiggled his brows, recalling a conversation Steve had mentioned how he like his new neighbor.   
Natasha carried on with her duties, and Steve admired how gentle she was. Not to mention the green scrubs she wore looked so fucking perfect with her eyes it's a sight he could never get bored of.   
“All done. Strange should be in any second. Enjoy the rest of your day Mr.Barnes.” She smiled at him.   
Bucky returned the gesture.   
“You too.” He added.   
“Nice seeing you Steve.” She said softly to the blonde like it was just a secret for them two, but Bucky of course heard.   
“See you later Nat.” He replied in a low tone.   
Smiling one last time, she left the room.  
“Oh my god!” Bucky exclaimed.   
Steve couldn't stop smiling.   
“Stevie likes a girl!” Bucky said excited with wide eyes.   
“Shh, she might hear.” Steve chided embarrassed.   
“It's here, the one you were talking about down at the station.” Bucky recalled.   
Steve blushed, and Bucky already had his answer.   
“I can’t believe this. I gotta tell Sam!” Bucky said pulling out his phone. Before the conversation could carry Strange came in.   
/   
Bucky’s check up went seemingly well. Everything looked good following the surgery and he was able to get off of some medication from the good progress. Steve and Bucky left in good spirits, and of course teasing from Bucky about Natasha.   
/   
At seven Wanda and Natasha piled into their cars and drove off to a local bar. Natasha was grateful for tony, surprising right? He agreed to watch Peter some more so she would unwind, Stark claimed he could eat the kid up. Tony's only condition was that if she gets drunk that she, and quote: ‘Do him, and not some other guy’. Natasha just scoffed and kissed Peter bye.   
/   
Peter and Tony were lounging on the couch watching a rerun of some kids show. Currently the young boy was having a heart to heart with his son about something that was blown out of proportion.   
“Mr. Stark.” Peter asked.   
“Yeah kid?” Tony said, not averting his eyes from the television.   
“Will I ever have a dad?” Peter asked.   
Tony's head snapped his small brown eyes glued to his.   
“I love Mama, but she never talks about him, and everyone else has one.” Peter said a matter of fact.   
“Come ‘ere.” Tony said extending his arms.   
Peter crawled across the cushions and collapsed on Tony;s lap.   
“I never had a dad kid.” He explained.   
Peter looked up.   
“You didn’t?” He questioned.   
“No. And, I turned out good, wanna know why?” He asked the kids instinctively stroking the child's hair.   
“I had amazing mom just like you. I also had so many other people helping me that they almost felt like a father you know?” He questioned.   
He felt Peter nod.   
“Thanks Mr.Stark.” He said appreciative.   
Tony nodded and patted his shoulder.   
“No problem kid, you know I’m here for you.” He stated.   
Damn Tony was soft for this kid.   
/   
Natasha and Wanda were enjoying themselves. Spending the first half of their time together about Bucky and how Wanda thought it was hilarious how she ended up as his nurse.  
“Surprised Buck wasn't in a mood” Wanda hiccuped.   
“Why?” Nat asked.   
“The past few days he's been uptight about Thanksgiving, he does the cooking.” She explained downing some liquor.   
“What’re you doing for tomorrow?” Wanda questioned.   
“Nothing, I’ve never celebrated.” Natasha said a bit ashamed.   
“What!” Wanda yelled.   
“No, you’re coming over tomorrow.” She said as if it were not up for question.   
“No I couldn't, It's a burden with me and Pe-” She began to protest.   
“Please, Peter won’t be an issue. Plus the Barton;s will keep him busy. Please Nat.” She begged gripping the red heads wrists and whining.   
Natasha chuckled at the childish gesture, and rolled her eyes.   
“Fine.” She reluctantly agreed.   
“Yay!” Wanda clapped.   
Natasha had no idea what she just agreed to.   
/   
“Huh.” Bucky breathed out.   
“What is it?” Steve questioned, downing his beer   
“Nothing Wanda just told me someone else is coming tomorrow.” Bucky explained.   
He shrugged.   
“Ah what's one more.” He said.   
“Wonder who?” The captain questioned.   
“I dunno man, maybe I finally got a girlfriend.” Bucky jokes.   
Steve laughed out loud.   
Bucky plopped next to his friend on the couch.   
“Do you want it to be someone particular?” He teased.   
“Maybe a specific redhead nurse?” He poked his friends chest.   
“Knock that off, she’s probably busy anyways. She had other obligations.” He said mysteriously.   
“Like what? A husband? A boyfriend?” Bucky questioned.   
“A kid.” Steve finished.   
Bucky looked perplexed.   
“He’s about two, adopted. He’s the cutest thing ever, not to mention how Nataha is with him makes me want her more.” He said seeming in a daze.   
“That doesn't turn you off? Its alot to handle.” Bucky said bewildered.   
“Not at all. He’s the best kid I’ve met, she's doing great makes me respect her more. I mean sure if it was anybody else maybe, but with her it's different.” He said infatuated.   
“I mean she could an assassin for all I care, and I’d still want her man. She’s so amazing I mean I can tell there's more to her but I don't even care because what she presents is so spectacular. BUt, there's a sadness in her eyes sometimes I just wish I could hold her.” He explained   
The room fell silent.   
“Some speech Rodgers.” Bucky commented.   
Steve laughed.   
“An assassin was the best you could come up with?” Bucky teased.   
Steve chuckled.   
“Yeah I mean I bet she would look so good in a cat sit, or anything really.” He explained, shrugging.   
Bucky choked on his drink.   
“Okay Rogers, lets lay off the beer. You got a big day tomorrow.” Bucky said snagging his bottle.   
Little did Steve know how big his day would really be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be exciting as Nat and Peter's Thanksgiving rolls around. Also comment some ideas you might want me to try out whether in this story or another, I'm open to suggestions. Please review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving time! Its Nat and Peter's first, and Steve wants to make it good. Bucky and Wanda wanna play match maker as Natasha gets news that could change everything in her case. Steve also pays Nat a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im too lazy to go back and edit ugh sorry, enjoy!

“Ouch.” Natasha hissed as she shook her hand pulling away from the oven.   
Clutching her wrist in some sort of attempt to ease the pain she ran over to the sink and rinsed the burn with cold water. It’s not like this was the end of the world, Natasha has sustained way worse, it would just be inconvenient. She also knew it would raise questions and invoke paranoid in both Fury and Clint. Clint had seemed to come around more and check in on her, keep her in the loop, and she didn't mind, it made her have a sense of security.  
Looking down to the platter of cookies, she places them all on a small platter, when she turned for the saran wrap to cover them with, she saw a small hand. Like some sort of spider, Peter was climbing on the knobs to the island and his nimble fingers were snatching a cookie. If it hadn’t been for her acute senses, she may have never saw.   
“Pete!” She yelped.   
Peter bit into the cookie as crumbs coated his looks. He gave her a look that resembled a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he practically had been.   
“Sorry.” He blushed, not sounding sorry at all.   
“I’ll let it slide this one time, since its a special day.” He said a bit stern.   
“What’s today?” He said curiously.   
“I’ll explain while you get dressed. And since you got the cookie I don’t want to hear a single complaint.” She challenged.   
He groaned and trudged to the steps.   
He was just like this mother.   
/   
Peter got dressed and didn't complain one bit. Natasha explained that it was a holiday where you showed appreciation for things in your life, while eating good food. SHe also assured him that it was also her first Thanksgiving and they would take this on like everything else, together. Nat also told Peter about her new friend Wanda, to whom he was very excited to meet. He innocently told his Mom that she met his friends so it was fair he met her, and she smiled to her son.   
An hour Natasha emerged from her bathroom. She was wearing an oversized black sweater dress paired with some knee knee length boots. Her hair was falling in curls that practically reached her midriff as opposed to her go-to braided style. Giving herself on last look, she called for Peter, grabbed the car keys and the cookies, and left her house.   
/   
Steve arrived to Bucky and Wanda’s early. He had habit of doing that, and he always said it was a military thing but it was purely a Steve thing. Wanda greeted him quickly after scrambling to push him into the kitchen to help Bucky with last minute preparations. Wanda was not one to dabble in cooking so she focused most of her attention on cleaning and setting the table. After fiddling with how she should fold the napkins about twelve times, Bucky snaked in arm from behding.   
“Relax, it;ll be fine.” He said kissing her hair.   
“I know this is just out first one together, and I want it to be good.” She huffed.   
“It will be.” He assured.   
From behind his girlfriend Bucky mentally counted each place setting to the super-sized table.   
“Doll I think you counted too many.” The brunette said.  
“Nuh-uh.” Wanda protested.   
Stepping from behind her he used his finger to point at each plate as he went down the line.   
“Me, you, Stevie, Sam, Clint, Laura, Scott, Hope, T’Challa, Tony, Okoye, Nick.” He finished.   
Then for effect he turned it the shorter table alongside the big one.   
“Cassie, Scott, Nate, Shuri, Lila.” He explained.   
To each table there was an extra setting.   
“I didn't tell you?” Wanda asked her voice rising as she contorted her mouth in order to seem apologetic.   
“Tell me what?” Bucky asked confused.   
“I invited Nat and Peter. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Are you mad?” Wanda asked nervously.   
Bucky chuckled.   
“Of course not doll. You were being’ nice, and Nat’s nice, and I can’t wait to meet her boy. Also Stevie’s face is gonna be priceless.” bucky grinned mischievously. ‘  
“Steve?” Wanda questioned.   
“I have so much to tell you.” Bucky said dragging her to the couch.   
/   
Within the twenty minute window before guests arrive as whilst Steve was running to the store to get the cider Wanda requested Bucky debriefed her on Steve’s new crush. Ultimately Wanda and Bucky decided to play matchmaker.   
Sometime after Steve arrived with the cider, and just like that people filtered in. Sam arrived first.   
“Woah, weird to see you not being attached to Hill’s hip.” Bucky jokes.   
Sam pushed past him into the foyer.   
“Funny.” he said sarcastically.   
“Maria has been working on some lead in Jersey and has some family nearby in Pennsylvania so she's spending the holiday there.” Sam explained.   
“Sorry man.” Steve called from the sofa.   
“Hey it's okay, Maria likes to send some pretty compromising images when we are away more than a few days.” Sam winked.   
Steve couged, as Bucky made a hacking sound.   
“Gross, I work with her.” Bucky reminded.   
Sam laughed and joined Steve on the couch.   
Sometime later the Langs and Bartons filed in, Fury and Stark followed close by. The last to arrive was T’Challa, Okoye, and Shuri (to Steve’s knowledge they were the last). T’Challa was from some long line of royalty and after an unfortunate successful assassination on his father, he and his sister who was only about age three fled the country. Coming with them was his closest friend Okoye, who also happens to be in a relationship with Thor’s childhood friend Valkyrie. Everyone life in this town crossed very interestingly to say the least.   
They had all been waiting around engaging in small talk as the aroma of the food taunted them.   
“Lets eat.” Barton groaned.   
Laura slapped his stomach, and he faked being hurt.   
“Can’t, we are waiting on two more.” Wanda called from the counter.   
“Who would that be?” Okoye asked curious herself.   
Before Wanda or Bucky could answer, a knock rang throughout the house.   
“James be a dear and get the door.” Wanda called.   
Bucky compiled a huge grin plastered on his face.   
“Gladly.” He responded.   
Striding to the door, he flung it open and smiled at the sight.   
NATasha stood with Peter clinging tightly to her collar, and his face nuzzled into her collarbone. While balancing her boy on one hip, she had a tray of cookies in her other hand.   
“Hi Bucky.” She smiled.   
Prodding the boys heard from her neck, she whispered in his ear something.   
“This is Mr.Barnes, can you tell him what you said in the car?” She encouraged.   
“Happy Thanksgiving.” peter said timidly.   
Bucky smiled at the small child.   
“You too, and you Natasha.” He stated.   
Peter seemed to ease a bit.   
“What do ya say we go into the living room? Some people there are really excited to see you.” Bucky said to Peter.   
He smiled and nodded nervously. Natasha kept him on her hip as Bucky helped by grabbing her tray.   
“There are some people here who you and the kid will be happy to see.” Barton stated.   
Natasha nodded unsure what he met, but followed nonetheless. Despite the knot in her stomach like agreeing to be here was a mistake and she was intruding, she proceeded. For Peter.   
As Barnes proudly walked into the room that had an open floor plan connecting the kitchen, living, and dining room. He cleared his throat.   
“Everyone this is-” Before Bucky could get his words out he was interrupted.   
Stark stood from his seat as Peter jumped form Natasha’s arms and raced toward him.   
“Mr.Stark!” He yelled happily as Peter swung him around.   
“Whats up squirt?” Tony lougheed ruffling Peter’s hair.   
Natasha couldn't help but chuckle with warmth and happiness at the scene that she hadn’t noticed the pairs of eyes on her.   
“Nat!” Scott was the first to say coming to gather her in hug.   
Normally that wasn;t Natasha’s thing, especially with a man but Scott was affectionate, and harmless.   
Embracing Scott quickly, Fury appeared at her side. Smiling up to him, he couldn’t help but return the notion.   
“Didn’t know you’d be here.” He said hugging her and whispering low in her ear.  
“Ditto.” She responded as they pulled away.   
“I didn’t know who would be here.” She finished.   
Natasha was so preoccupied with her greeting she failed to notice Steve's face, but Bucky didn't miss it.   
The way his jaw dropped and then formed into a bright smile. His eyes shined with something that was pretty familiar to Bucky. Almost like what he saw in himself when he first met Wanda.   
Eventually mustering the courage Steve left the couch, and appeared in front of Natasha.   
“Happy Thanksgiving Nat.” He said sweetly.   
She smiled, and suddenly felt oddly comfortable.   
“You too, but I have a secret.” She stated.   
Steve knitted his bros for her to elaborate.   
“This is my first one.” She whispered husky.   
His face dropped in shock, but than softened.  
“Let’s make it the best.” He stated.   
Before he even knew what he was doing, he grabbed onto her soft hands and led her into the dining room.   
The touch send electricity through their bodies, and normally Natasha would flinch and retract her hand but couldn;t find herself to. It felt so right, familiar. Steve pulled her into the dining room as her soft hand rested in his own. Blushing at the contact he gently let go and waved exasperated to a chair. Grinning, he pulled the chair out for her. Shocked that a man of the twenty first century could possess such chivalry, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she sat. Steve sat quickly next to her, as everyone else quickly found their seats.  
Bucky made a show of cutting the large turkey, but once that was done people began passing around the trays. After Natasha got all the fixins onto her plate, she decided to get up to check on Peter.   
“Hey bud.” She said crouching down onto the floor to the smaller table he sat.   
“Hi Mama.” He said fork in hand.   
“Need me to cut that?” She asked eyeing his plate full of food.   
He nodded excited, as he kicked his little legs impatiently. Grabbing a knife, she cut his food into appropriate pieces and gave him a small kiss on the head when he was done, to which he laughed giddly.   
At the adult table Steve had been eying the entire ncounter and couldn't help but feel his stomach bubble to how tender it was. Feeling someone elbow his side, he turned.   
“Huh?” He asked shaking his head.   
Clint stared at him with beauty and almost angry looking eyes.   
“You got eyes on Nat?” he asked seeming protective.   
“What? That’s crazy.” Steve tried to lie.   
But if there was anything about Steve Rogers, it was that he couldn't lie for his life.   
“Watch yourself.” Clint bit out in a low rumbly tone as Natasha sat back down.   
A bit uneasy about the encounter, Steve decided to focus on the beautiful woman next to him, all his anxieties melting away.   
/   
Dinner went off without a hitch as Natasha managed to hear anecdotes of Steve standing up to bullies as a small scrawny kid in Brooklyn. Hearing these stories only made her think higher of the man, as he blushed madly. Now they were all gathering for desert which consisted of cookies, pies, ice cream, pretty much anything sweet. As Wanda cut a piece of pie for Nick Fury, his phone rang loudly. Groaning, he pulled it out and was more than prepared to click the off button, until the name seemed to catch his eye.   
“Excuse me.” He said sternly.   
Nick returned twenty minutes later, his face looking sad but also a mix of that he was angry. Natasha noted the fact and gave him a pointed look, to which he shook his head.   
As desert concluded, they all gathered the dishes and piled them into the sink. As Natasha was scraping the contents of Peter’s plate she felt a hand grasp her wrist.   
“Come with me.” He commanded, but not in a threatening tone.   
Placing down the plate, she obliged.   
“Everything alright?” She asked scared.   
“Look Nat, I don’t want to ruin your Thanksgiving or anything, but Coulson from NYPD called.” Nick said.   
“He said that Rumlow and Rollins were poking around asking about your old place, and even went to the hospital.” Fury informed.   
Just like that everything changed. The air escaping her lungs as she viciously clutched her chest. SHaking her head as her vision blurred. Her mind swirling with awful thoughts, the first being what if they find her, or worse, Peter. Choking on a sob, she covered her mouth to muffle them. Nick placed his large hands atop both her shoulder staring into her eyes.   
“Hey relax, your safe here, no one knows where you went right?” He asked.   
He damn well knew the answer but needed to remind her.   
She nodded slowly.   
“Exactly. For now we lay low, breathe a little, okay Nat?” He suggested.   
SHe tried not to answer and couldn't.   
“Hey why don’t you gohome? Relax with the kid, ease your mind.” Nick offered.   
It was a good idea, but she didn’t know if she could be alone. Of course she would have Peter, but alone in a sense of understanding.   
“Okay.” SHe finally managed to breathe out.   
Racing into the dining room, she hugged Wanda quickly as she waved off the remainder of the group.   
Just as Nat was clutching Peter close for dear life, hurrying home, someone called for her.   
She should have kept walking. She knew she should, but couldn;t allow herself that.   
“Nat?” His soft voice called.   
Stopping dead in her tracks, but not daring to turn around.   
“Everything alright?” He asked carefully.  
SHe still didn’t turn, but a tear escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheek. A few moments went by, with no movement.   
“Mama, why are you crying?” Peter asked innocently.   
“I’m fine Pete.” SHe answered quickly.   
Finally turning to Steve, she spoke.   
“I’m okay Steve. Happy Thanksgiving.” The red head groggily said, leaving the house.   
Steve stood. SHe looked anything but alright, her eyes red, puffy, and glassy as her hand viciously shook. Seeing her like that, and he had no right to just walk up and hold her tight killed him. This is when he knew that these feelings run deep.   
/   
Natasha was nestled on the couch. It was around eight and she put Peter down he had a big day. SHe showered and changed, so now she laid out on the couch with a knife in her hand trying to focus on whatever trashy reality show was playing. It was white noise thought. All she could focus on was any noises around her such as clambering, and booms that could mean the worse. Natasha was clearly on edge, and only making things worse was the loud knock on her door. Flinching, she gathered herself and stalked near the entrance. She attempted to convince herself if he were here for her, he would just barge in. But who was she kidding? He was so sick he would wait on the porch until she answered and declare she was his. Throwing the door open as she raised the knife out of view from her intruder, but when she saw who it was she could not control herself. She dropped the knife with a loud clunk from the metal.   
“Steve?” SHe managed to say.   
“Hi, I’m sorry, it’s late.” He said scratching the back of his neck.   
She just stood waiting for him to go on.   
“You seemed upset before, what happened? Was it something that I did or,” He asked scared he upset her.   
“No, no, not you.” She abruptly protested.   
“But someone/” He investigated.   
Natasha opened her mouth to speak a few times, but words never came Steve could tell she was hesitant, so spoke for her.   
“You don’t have to tell me.” He said earnestly.   
“If your not here for answers, then what?” Nat asked, people always wanted something from her.   
Steve shrugged, before answering with:   
“I didn’t want you to be alone.” He stated, his eyes full of emotion.   
Natasha felt the corners of her eyes prick, as she widened the door for him to step in.   
Maybe she wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO what do you think?? In the next chapters I am going to set up for some plot involving Nat's case as well as Fury giving Steve the talk about Nat. Also I don't want to rush Steve/Nat, so let me know if its all too fast. Comment what you want to see next!! REVIEW :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick asks a favor that Steve is more than willing to step in on. Bucky grows suspicious of the file Clint is always looking at. Hill finds a lead that sends Natasha into a state of shock. The stress of the investigation gets to Clint. Natasha breaks down and Steve is there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been sooooooo long, and I'm sorry. I hope the Steve and Nat scene at the end can make up for my absence, love you guys!

The night of Thanksgiving Steve had stayed at Nat’s well past midnight. After Natasha saw Peter to bed, her and Steve watched an old movie on the television. As the movie continued Natasha grew tired and eventually fell asleep. Steve smiled at the fact she was comfortable enough to do so around him, and draped a blanket over her frame. After he saw himself out of the house careful to make sure the door was locked when he did so.   
When Nat woke up the next morning with a craned neck and confusion as to why she was on the couch it all hit her. She did not really know how to feel, first and foremost she was scared that Rumlow may be on her trail and could do harm to her son. Next, she felt oddly grateful for Steve’s presence last night. It was so foreign for her to feel comfortable around a man, she had not dared to do so in years with the exception of Fury. Feeling the ghost of a smile play on her lips, she stretched out her limbs and prepared breakfast for when her son woke up.   
/   
It was a slow day down at the station. Steve was a bit sleepy from getting home so late, he yawned loudly as Bucky nudged him.   
“You left early last night man, where did ya go?” Bucky questioned in a mischievous tone.   
“Home.” Steve said tensing, I mean it was not a complete lie.   
“Liar.” Bucky scoffed.   
“Uh,” Steve stuttered, suddenly nervous. He sucked at lying.   
“Rogers!” Fury yelled interrupting the conversation.  
“It’s alright bud, I’ll figure it out.” Bucky winked.   
Steve gulped, to which Bucky chuckled. Steve hurried from his chair and into Nick’s office.   
Steve sat on leather upholstered chair just in front of the man's desk.   
“Sir.” Steve said nodding cordially.   
Sure they saw each other out of work, and he knew that Fury did not hate him by any means. However, Steve can’t help but shit his pants a little every time he puts on his stone cold face and calls him into his office for a ‘chat’.   
“Captain Rogers I have an urgent matter to discuss with you.” Fury began looking up from his papers to meet Steves terrified eyes.   
“Okay.” The blonde nodded sitting up a bit straighter.   
“It’s about Miss Romanoff.” He said finally.  
Steve mind ran rapid. What about Natasha? Was she okay? Is she in danger? Did Fury think they were together? Nick must have seen as all the thoughts raced in his head, for he cut Steve off.   
“There have been reports of someone snooping around her property.” Fury claimed telling the lie flawlessly.   
Steve nodded for him to say more.   
“She’s worried. She’s in a new town, new people, and she’s got a great kid she looks out for.” He finished.  
However, Steve did not seem satisfied with his answer, and looked for him to say more.   
Then Nick felt his palms grow clammy. Why was he nervous, it’s just Rogers? However, he knew exactly why. Natasha was hard to read by virtually everyone expect for him and as it seemed to be Steve. The redhead clearly felt something more than platonic for Steve and he did not want to fuck up her happiness by spilling her life story before she was ready.   
“Look,” He softened.   
“Nat is an old friend of mine. Closest thing I got to a daughter, I’m the one who convinced her to come closer to me and I just don’t want to let her down.” Fury said being unremarkably emotional.   
This time Steve let up, and offered a small smile.   
“Just look out for her, check in. Plus you live right next door so keep an eye out, if I did it would just seem suspicious and piss her off.” Fury said slipping back into his ice cold front.   
“Got it sir. Will that be all?” Steve questioned.   
“No, Rogers go home. You look exhausted, the station is full enough.” Fury ordered.   
Steve was not one to protest to that, so he got up and placed his hand on the door.   
“And Captain,” Fury called back.  
“Yes sir?” Steve asked.   
“Tell anyone what I told you, and you’ll regret it.” Fury said not looking up from his papers.   
“Of course sir.” Steve said nervously, finally closing the door and leaving.   
/   
Steve had been gone for about an hour and Bucky was bored senseless. Fury was talking intently to Hill in his office for she just got back from some top secret, all important intel for a case. No calls had come in, Wanda was busy with something at the hospital, Steve was out, and Barton was working on that damn case. Despite Clint looking hard at work Bucky decided that was his best shot at some entertainment. Quietly lifting himself from his chair he tiptoed over to Barton’s desk and peered over his shoulder planning on doing a jump scare. But then something caught Barnes eyes. A photograph of a young girl, cuts all over her face, one eye swollen shut. The thing that caught his attention is how familiar she looked to him, but he could not put his finger on it. Since Bucky had been occupied observing the photo, Clint picked up on his presence. Slamming the file shut, he turned to sneer at Barnes.   
“What the hell are you doing?” He asked angry.   
The brunette shook from his trance.   
“I was getting up here to scare you but hey, who was that? Feel like I know em’.” Bucky questioned reaching for the file.   
Nervous, Clint clutched the file before Bucky could get his hands on it.   
“No one, It’s no one. Just the russians again, go back to work Barnes.” He demanded more than suggested.   
Bucky knew there was more to it, but decided to leave it alone. I mean, he did always figure out everything eventually.   
/   
“Hey Nat, I’m coming over we need to talk.” He said to which she replied okay, and he hung up the phone.   
He rallied his people and started for his house.   
/  
Not even ten minutes later a knock sounded on her door. She jumped a bit despite knowing who it was. Walking toward the door she opened it wide for the trio in front of her.   
“Hey, mind if we come in?” Clint asked.   
“No of course.” She said stepping aside to make way.   
“Where the boy?” Fury asked looking around.   
“He’s spending the night with Tony. Thought it might be safer and he begged me too.” Nat said turning to grab a mug filled with tea.  
“Ah.” He replied with.   
“So what is all this about?” Nat asked breaking the ice.   
“Your case.” Hill answered pulling some papers from her bag.   
Nat has known Maria for sometime now. After meeting Fury she was quickly introduced to his right hand.   
“What about it? I know Rumlow and Rollins poked around my old place in the city but I thought it was okay?” She said tensing.   
“It was,” Clint began, “IN mean it is.” He finished.   
“So then what is this all about?” Nat asked.   
“I was sent out to investigate the lead this past week. Your landlord gave them no information and said they’d never seen you around,” She explained to which Natasha sighed in relief.   
“But I followed Rumlow and Rollins when they left the city. They drive to Connecticut, New Port that is.” She finished.   
“That's good right? Means they’re getting father?” Natasha said trying to settle her voice.   
“He’s in the states.” Fury said throwing down a grainy photo of Alexi pacing around a large looking home, as he talked on his phone.   
A gasp escaped Natasha look as she was in shock to see a photo of him for the first time in years. It was too soon, it hurt too much.   
“We know he has been a few times. Looking for you or handling business but he bought an estate in New Port. It’s not the best news but nothing to panic about. This just gives him more access to follow leads easy. But essentially he has none and it will be easier to catch him doing now that he is under our noses.” Clint assured but Natasha could sense the uneasiness in his voice.   
“But that's not all.” She added.   
Fury pulled out three more photos.   
“Ivan and Thanos.” He said pointing to two individual shots.   
“Sitwell and Pierce.” Fury said handing her a single photo with the two men in deep conversation.   
“I don’t understand if they are all criminal in the same place why can’t you just arrest them!” She yelled.   
“Went I went in to raid the home they were all gone. The place is like a fall back thing probably where they go to regroup we have some survallig it looking for activity. But we can’t get a warrant to search.” Maria explained.   
“Why?” Nat questioned.   
“Land isn’t under any of their names.” Clint answered.   
“Then whose name is it under?” Nat asked.   
“Adrian Eduard Romanova.” Fury said a bit reluctant.   
Fury slipped over a paper with the signature of those letters scrawled at the bottom. However Natasha had no idea if that even looked like her fathers real signature. He burned to a crisp along with her mother when she was a young child. The fact if he was alive was not in question, he was ashes no. The fact that Alexi and his goons were sick enough to pose as her late father made her sick to her stomach.   
Tears pricked her eyes and before she knew it one had slipped out.   
“Thank you all for coming. I think it is time you go.” She said doing her best to remain composed and steady as she walked and opened the door.   
“Nat-” Fury pleaded.   
“I’ll call when I’m ready.” Was all she answered with.   
She did not look up to see their faces but she heard two pairs of feet go to the door, as someone shuffled papers.   
Slamming her hand atop the manila folder.   
“Don’t. Leave it.” She demanded to Hill.   
“I-” Maria began.   
“It’s okay Let’s go.” Fury assured.   
The trio left as Natasha was left in her home. Alone, scared, as demons from her past sat atop of her counter in the form of a photograph.   
/   
When Clint got home he just felt sad. Sad for Natasha in the life she was leading. Sa dhow thos news had affected her and ultimately how it will effect her son. Sad he couldn't do his fucking job and solve the case that’s been haunting him for well over a year now. Laura picked up on the fact too, but decided to address it when the kids weren't listening. So as Clint clambered into bed after a long shower, Laura placed her book on hr chest and turned her head to meet his eyes.   
“What’s up?” She asked knowing all too well.   
Clint sighed, his facade crumbling in that breath.   
“You know my case.” He began.   
“The one with the russian ballerina? Sure.”   
“You know Natasha. Red hair, went to Wanda and Barnes for Thanksgiving?” Clint asked.   
Laura nodded.   
“Yes, she was lovely. But I am not seeing the correlation.” She stated.   
“Natasha is the russian ballerina. Natasha is Natalia.” He told her.   
“Oh my god.” Laura breathed.   
“She in witness protection so no one can no about this, not that I think you’ll tell but hell I’m not even supposed to know. I put it together myself, Fury moved her out here to keep a closer eye.” Clint explained.   
“Okay, but isn’t that a good thing. You can keep a better watch?” Laura suggested.   
“Sure it is. But we just got wind that the crew after her has relocated to the states and signing legal documents under her deceased father name, it just wasn't fun telling her.” He said sadly.   
“I know, but you’re doing your best. Of course it was hard telling her, but it would have been harder keeping the fact from her.” Laura stated.   
Clint nodded.   
“You’re right.” He agreed.   
“I know, now get some rest and try to relax.” She said flicking off the light, and kissing his cheek.   
“You’re doing good Clint, don’t forget that. I love you.” She told him.   
He smiled and she could see even in the darkness.   
“I love you too.” He said snuggling up to her as they drifted to sleep.   
/   
It was late. Natasha knew that much. She has been staring at these pictures for hours. Reading over the real estate contract over and over as her eyes drew to the scrawl at the bottom. Her eyes stung and were no doubt as red as her hair. The only reason she pried the file from her hands was the loud knock that sounded through her home. Jumping, she grabbed a nearby weapon of choice and slowly approached the door. Throwing it open she put the candle stick down on the nearby table.   
“Natasha.” Steve said smiling a little.   
Not wanting to speak, she widened the door for him to step through. Her face was not clear to him as it was dark outside.   
As he stepped into her home and under the lights he looked in her eyes. Sad and full of unshed tears. Her face flushed and cheeks stained with tears. Steves blue eyes softened and filled with concerned taking in her appearance. However he did not look disgusted by the way she looked, scared of her vulnerability. He just looked worried for her and that he wanted to help. It was touching really and if Natahs were not so damn upset at the moment she probably would have smiled.   
“What’s wrong?” He finally questioned.   
Natasha tried to speak. Say anything. But she cracked. No, she broke. Steve was there in an instance his strong arms catching her from her head from colloding to the floor, instead slowly bringing her to her knees and wrapping his arms around her. He stroked her hair gently as he whispered he was here for her continually. \When he sobs subsided her escorted her to the couch and gave her a glass of water.   
“I’m sorry.” She said to him embarrassed.   
“What are you sorry for?” He asked softly.   
“For you having to see that.” She said her eyes trained anywhere but on him.   
“Don’t apologize okay? I’m here to help you.” He said it so seriously she couldn't even argue with the fact and she didn’t have the energy anyways.   
“You’re not gonna ask why? Run for the hills?” She said her self doubt creeping in.   
“You’ll tell me when your ready.”The blonde stated.   
Her eyes softened as she met his baby blues. This man was perfect.   
“As for running, I came over here so.” He joked.   
“Why are you here? Not that I mind.” She asked.   
He shrugged.   
“How about a movie?” He asked.   
She nodded. Why did this feel so right?   
“Horror.” She demanded.   
“What if Peter hears?” He asks grabbing the remote.   
God he cared about her son too.   
“He’s staying with Tony for some slumber party.” She waved off.   
He chuckled and fired up Netflix.   
They settled on some cheesy horror movie, and somehow Natasha had fine herself tucked into his side as a blanket draped over them. Natasha was too tired to care about how close she had gotten and too said. Just as she was about to ask Steve why he had really come, she remembered his words from the previous night.   
I didn’t want you to be alone.   
Natasha smiled to herself and continued enjoying the moment, as the world slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big things planned. Stay tuned and please review this chapter! Also comment anything you'd like to see (sorry for the no Peter, next chapter he will return and with big accusations!). REVIEW!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve invites Nat over to his house with some of his friends. Bucky's interest on Clint's case increases. Peter asks Tony a question that catches him off guard and gets him thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWW its been so long! I am sorry I just needed to step back and think about this story to make it best it can be. This chapter has some fluff but acts as a filler for big things I am setting up. Enjoy and I hope you all had a great holiday.

The next two weeks are honestly a blur to Natasha. When Steve did not have late shifts he would come over and watch tv with her, have dinner with her and Peter, or just build blocks with the boy. It was nice. It felt safe. A feeling Natasha has not felt in years, and it scared the living hell out of her. The fact that when she was with Steve she managed to forget that a group of psychos were after and slowly closing in. Speaking of, within the past two weeks there has been no activity from Alexi and his gang, Natasha did not know if that should make her happy or terrified. Nevertheless, Clint, Fury, and Maria were still working around the clock trying to crack down on the criminals. Little did any of them know, someone else was trying to get their hands on the case. 

The past two weeks Bucky was taking every opportunity he could. Whenever Clint went to the bathroom or stopped to refill his mug of coffee he would jump from his desk and skim the file. Listen, Bucky did not feel great about having to sneak around in something like this but he tried to be outright with Clint and failed just a few days ago… 

“Clint.” Bucky singsonged.   
“Yes Barnes?” Clint asked looking up from his stack of papers.   
“You know how you’re always stressing about that case, what d'you say you let a fresh pair of eyes see it?” Bucky suggested.   
A laugh sounded. However, it was not Clints, it was Steves.   
“Alright punk you're a detective now too?” Steve said almost hysterical.   
Bucky rolled his eyes.   
“Hardy har har. Clint is our friend and if I wanna help I will.” Bucky said cooly, however the two knew this was very un-Bucky like behavior.   
As the brunette slowly etched his fingers to the file Clint swatted him away.   
“No!” Clint screeched.   
“What's the big deal? Just a few weeks ago you were begging for anyone with a pulse to help you.” Barnes asked confused.   
“Things are different now, okay?” Barton said squirming uncomfortably.   
“Okay?” Bucky said not completely understanding.   
“Just…” Clint started searching for words.   
“If I see you near this file it will be trouble, not just with me, but the big man too.” Clint finished making eye contact with him.   
Bucky nodded slowly, to which Clint smiled awkwardly and returned to work.   
Despite Bucky’s implications he would most definitely be looking at that file. 

/ 

Within the past sixteen days or so Bucky has gathered some intel. A young girl was orphaned after some awful tragedy to which she was adopted by some man. His name was Russian like the rest of them, but he couldn’t remember exactly what the name was. Following the adoption this girl was tortured and thrown into a dance career which just inflicted more pain. So far that's all Bucky knew. In his defense Clint uses the bathroom like once every four days, and the fact and the case file is bigger than the encyclopedia. So, as Bucky sat and reviewed what he knew in his head trying to remember the man's name who adopted the victim he heard Steve laugh. 

“What's so funny?” Bucky sighed.   
“You look stupid when you think. Is that why you don’t do it much?” Sam deadpanned.   
“Funny Wilson.” The brunette sarcastically replied.   
“Hey we still hanging out at yours tonight?” Buck asked.   
“Yeah.” Sam nodded from Bucky’s couch.   
Steve's eyes bulged.   
“God you forgot!” Bucky yelled.   
“No I didn't it's just… I’m busy is all.” Steve finished rushed.   
“Busy?” He asked.   
“Yep. Stevie disappears every night to god knows where. Isn't that right Steve?” Sam said lifting a brow.   
“You are barely home. How would you know?” Steve defended.   
“I’m home more than you think. You’re just never around to notice.” Sam pointed out.   
“I promised I’d fix Natasha’s cabinet.” Steve made up.   
He sucked at lying, and Bucky and Sam knew this better than anyone.   
Before Sam could call him out on the fib, Bucky spoke.   
“When your done with that, how about you bring her over.” Bucky offered.   
“Uh,” The blonde muttered.   
“Yeah Steve, why don’t you. It’s not like you’re into her or anything.” Sam said playing along.   
“I’ll ask her.” Steve said his face still pale, making his blush appear darker. 

/

Soon after Steve left Bucky and drive to the hospital. Pulling up, he walked toward the cafeteria assuming she would be eating lunch. In the corner was Natasha with navy blue scrubs, her signature braid, with glasses perched on her nose as she read a book and munched on a sandwich.

“Nat.” He said as he approached.   
She jumped a bit, but smiled at his presence.   
“Steve you gave me a start.” She laughed.   
“Sorry about that.” He said sheepishly.   
“It’s fine, how about you sit down and tell me why you're here.” She smiled.   
God that smile. It pulled Steve in ways he could not even begin to explain or fathom. It's like it cracked something in him wide open. Just as Steve was mustering the courage to invite her and Peter over, her phone rang.   
“Sorry.” She said as she answered it.   
“Hello?” She questioned, her face tenses.   
After a few moments she relaxed.   
“Sure when I get him I’ll pack a bag and bring him over.” She agreed.   
“No, Don’t do that.” She scolded.   
Another pause, and she rolled her eyes.   
“Bye Tony.” She said clicking off.   
“Everything good?” Steve asked.   
“Yeah. Peter just wanted to sleep at Stark’s so Tony called to ask.” Natasha explained.   
“Oh?” Steve said a bit confused.   
“Tony eats Peter up, and for whatever reason Peter eats him up. I let them have their man time.” She shrugged.   
Steve laughed at this and smiled at her.   
“Now you were saying why you're here?” She asked taking another bite into her sandwich.  
“Yeah uh,” Steve started nervously and cleared his throat.   
“I was gonna invite you and Peter over. Since he is going out that won’t be the case. I’d love for you to still come.” He asked.   
Natasha just stared at him with her signature green eyes.   
“Sam is coming and Bucky, maybe T’Challa, I can ask him to-” Steve began.   
“Sure.” She nodded and smiled.   
“Really?” He said incredulously.   
“Is it that hard to believe? Your a good man Steven and lately I've been losing faith in good people. You’ve showed me otherwise.” SHe said honestly.   
Steve left his mouth agape.   
Natasha reached and lightly placed her hand atop his.   
“You’ve done a lot for me the past two weeks. You might not even realize it but I didn't even know I needed anyone just there until you turned up. Not to mention my son loves you. You really are a hero Steve Rogers.” She said sincerely.  
Steve smiled as he felt his eyes get lost in her own. Her words meant more than she would ever know.   
“It's my pleasure ma’am.” He said back grinning at her.   
She chuckled, and he squeezed her small hand in his own. 

/ 

Steve left the hospital some hours ago and was making sure everything in his house was spick and span. Sam was upstairs showering while he did this. Steve finally sat back and relaxed, the last thing he expected though was a phone calls. From Wanda. 

“Hello?” He said confused.   
“Steve!” She said sounding happy.   
“Hi.” He began.   
“Just wanted to say I saw you today at the hospital.” She explained.   
“Did you now?” He asked stupidly hoping she had not seen everything.   
“Sure did. And now I know for a fact you like Natasha.” She said.   
“Did you really call me to say that? Your spending too much time with Bucky.” Steve sighed.   
“Whatever. I saw you gazing into her eyes, I can put in a good word you know.” Wanda offered.   
“No its fine.” He cringed.   
The line was silent.   
“Well, I’ll be seeing you-” Steve began.   
“Natasha is good. That's why I called. I don't know half of what she went through, she never talks about it, but I can just tell. I like her a lot too, and if I’m gonna trust her with anyone its you. I know you don't need my approval, but just be good okay?” Wanda said seriously.   
“Alright.” Steve responded seriously.   
“Bye Steve.” Wanda said lighter.   
“Bye.” He mumbled, and clicked off.   
Steve flopped back onto the couch bracing himself for Bucky to ask about the incident himself. 

/

Natasha exhaled as she looked at herself in the mirror smoothing over her light green bomber.   
Normal Nat. Be normal. Have fun and relax.   
She continued scolding herself. She was nervous to go into someone else's home, be around other people. Not have control over Peter, it was a lot for her. However, if there was one thing she was good at, it was pushing through. As she gave herself one more look, she left her house with shaky hands and walked up Steves porch steps. 

Taking another step she tentatively knocked at the door. It felt like an eternity until someone swung it open as she nervously switched balance between her feet. When the door was finally flung open, the face she expected to be Steve’s had been Sam’s. Natasha had had minimum encounters with him despite a cordial hello, but Steve talked highly of him. 

“Hello.” Sam smiled mischievously.   
“Good evening.” Natasha smiled nervously.   
“Come in.” The man instructed widening the door. 

Natasha compiled as she apprehensively stepped into Steve’s home. It looked cozy but clean. And in some way it was just so him that it almost made her stomach knot in a good way. The fact that she felt like she knew him in such a short amount of time. Sure, she's been here for a month but even within the past weeks Natasha can safely clock in at least eighteen hours with Steve where they would just talk. 

The red heads black boots clicked along the mahogany as she navigated her way to the living room. When she turned the corners she spotted the sofas and upon them were some familiar faces which eased her.   
“Nat!” Wanda jumped and threw her arms around Natashas neck.   
Nat patted her back and smiled.   
“Hi there stranger.” She joked.   
“Sorry Wanda is a little touchy when she gets tipsy.” Bucky laughed.   
This earned a small chuckle from the group and Natasha. 

In an instance Steve rounded the corner with a bowl of chips. He set it on the table and beamed at Natasha. Feeling a bit bold he stepped in to embrace her. Natasha responded by snaking her arms around his torso and breathing in this intoxicating scent. 

“Glad you could make it.” He whispered.   
“Thank you for having me.” She smiled up to him as she pulled away.  
They stared into each other's eyes for an eternity until someone cleared their throat.   
The pair awkwardly jumped away and averted their eyes. 

“Let me introduce you to everyone.” Steve says turning to the group.   
“That is “T’Challa.” Steve points.   
T’Challa offers a smile and nod.   
“I know T’Challa and Okoye from daycare. Hi guys.” Nat smiles.   
Okoye waves and speaks:   
“Natasha it is nice to see you. I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend Valkyrie.” Okoye stated proudly nbudgin the woman next to her.   
Natasha stepped forward and offered her hand which Valkyrie took.   
“Pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard all good things.” Natasha says throwing a grin to Okoye.   
“Likewise, you can call me Val.” The woman smiles.   
“There's Sam, Bucky, Maria, and Wanda ubt you know them.” Steve laughs as they all smile.  
“And that is Thor.” Steve says pointing to the big guy in the corner.   
“Hello.” Natasha says a bit nervous.   
“Hi!” He booms making her flinch.   
Before they can carry on Natasha's phone rings. She looks down and gets nervous.   
“Excuse me.” She says stepping out. 

“This better be good.” She hisses into the line.   
“Okay so, hypothetically I’m eating spaghetti, and spill it all over my super cool dinosaur pajamas. What do I wear to bed?” Tony asks nervously.   
Natasha groans.   
“Seriously!” She scolds.   
“Yeah.” Tony says.   
“Uhm well if its the red bag there is an extra pair of pajama pants and then he can just wear the shirt I packed for tomorrow.” Natasha explained.   
“Thanks red.” Tony laughs.   
“Yep Tony, don’t keep him up late.” She says.   
The line clicks off and Natasha slides her phone into her pocket hoping to have a good night. 

/

“Alright kid now that your all clean time to hit the sack.” Tony says carrying Peter to bed.   
He places him gently down and pulls the covers up. Just as he turns to leave Peter calls to him.   
“Mr. Stark?” He says softly.   
“Yeah fella?” Tony turns.   
“Is Mr.Rogers gonna be my dad?” Peter asks innocently.   
“Huh?” tony can’t help but slip out.   
“Mr.Rogers. He’s over a lot and mom never really brings people over except the pirate. And whenever the pirate is over Mama is never laughing. With Mr.Rogers its different.” Peter tells Tony.   
“Well kid, I think maybe your Mom is just friends with Mr.Rogers like you and I.” Tony reasons.   
Peter nods.   
“Goodnight.” The boy yawns, too tired to understand.  
Tony smiles and flicks the light off. 

As he heads to his bedroom he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Steve.   
‘You and Nat?!?!?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment predictions and feedback. Love anyone whose still here! I am toying with a new idea: Buck and Nat are siblings. Steve is Bucky's best friend and falls for her. Thoughts? I know its basic but I have so many twists in mind to make it different and plus its Steve and Nat! uwu


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Steve have a special moment, Bucky's suspicions heighten as he recruits help in getting his hands on the file, Tony confronts Steve about Natasha to which raises questions for the blonde, and by the end fears heighten as something goes down at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I said i was going to finish Continuously but I've missed Baggage. I think stepping away for a bit is what was best because I now I have so many ideas developed for this story. So please enjoy this chapter! Also If you want to keep up with in between posts, I have a stevenat fan account which is @stevercgrs on Instagram. I love you all!

The evening draws on and Steve can catch Natasha feels a little out of place. They’ve all been friends for so long, so it's only natural. However, time goes on and she pipes in a bit more and laughs at few of the quips thrown around. However, as midnight nears Bucky practically carries out a drunken Wanda while Valkyrie, Okoye, and T’Challa take it as a cue to leave. Sam announces Maria is returning from Connecticut and wants to be there for when she arrives home. 

The statement is true, but Steve can’t help but feel the timing is all too good when Sam throws a smirk over his shoulder as he slips on his jacket.

Rolling his eyes to his friend, he finds Natasha in the kitchen washing some salsa from a bowl. 

“Hey knock that off.” Steve comments and he makes a move closer to the sink. 

She faster though, standing in front of him so his hand can’t take the bowl. 

“No.” She says with a laugh, her eyes never leaving the sinks. 

Nat scrubs the bowl with a grin on her lips as Steve continues to navigate his way to her. 

“I don’t want ya cleaning up after everyone, you are the guest.” He states with crossed arms. 

This time she turns, “Then why are you allowed to do my dishes?” She challenges with a cocked eyebrow. 

He groans and makes a move again for the ceramic object and accidentally brushes into Nat’s side pretty hard, to which she yelps. He steps away immediately as the sound of the bowl shattering echoes in the kitchen. 

He peers over seconds later to see red swirling down the water. 

“Oh my god Nat I’m sorry, I,” He began blubbering feeling awful. 

She turns with gritted teeth as a way to suppress the pain. 

“My fault. My sides a little…sensitive.” 

He can;t help but have a look of bewilderment at the description but pushes it aside as he makes a move to the cabinet for some band aids. 

“Sit.” He tells her as he shuts off the tap. 

The redhead complies as she seats herself at his dining room table. Steve comes over with some wrap and wipes as he crouches in front of her. 

“I’m sorry.” He says his blue eyes peering into her own. 

He grabs her hand in the softest motion ever. She can’t help but let her breath hitch at the contact. 

“It’s okay.” She whispers and its barely audible. 

And it is really. She knows it was an accident and that the spot on her hip is still tender from time to time. She also knows that Steve, he would never hurt her intentionally, and that alone keeps her breathless as his hand slowly smooths over the band aid. 

“There you are.” He says with immense softness, his eyes boring into hers as his hands remain. 

“Here I am.” She doesn’t even know why she says it, hes referring to the bandage, not her. 

There's a pause and she fears she's messed up, made things awkward. Like she always does. 

“Yeah…” He responds after a little bit, eyes still connected with hers. 

“Here you are.” The blondes voice is gruff as his one his large hands comes up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear for a better view. 

However, before it came make contact with the locks, his phone buzzes. 

His hand drops from her own and from the proximity of his face, as he sighs and stands up. He strolls over to the counter for the device as Nat does her best to gain composure. 

‘You and Nat?’ Reads the text from Stark. 

His blue eyes bulge at the words and the redhead notices. 

“Everything okay?” She asks worried. 

“Uh, yeah.” He chokes. 

She does not look convinced. 

“Sam was just letting me know he got to Maria’s alright.” He lies. 

Nat nods, causing Steve to breathe in relief. 

“Movie?” He offers. 

Nat grins as they start for his couch. 

-

Bucky’s tired. Handling a tipsy Wanda is all cute, but when she woke up at five o’clock hurling on his pillow, it’s not as cute. However, he's more than glad to hold back her hair as she lets it all out, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t tired. 

Thankfully, the time is nearing six which means Steve comes in and he’s relieved of any duties. Things have been slow all day, so when the door sounds open his neck snaps praying it's his partner. 

It’s not. It’s Maria Hill, and she’s walking right over to him. 

“Hey.” He offers with a gentle smile. 

“Hey.” She answers pulling out a set of keys. 

She stands over Barton’s desk, who took the day, and looks at the keys as if she's finding the right one. 

“Glad to see you back. Sam’s going through withdrawals.” The brunette jokes. 

Hill chuckles. 

“Well now he knows how I feel when he flies to Europe and back for work.” She adds smiling. 

Bucky laughs at this, but is quickly cut off by a groan. 

Maria slammed the drawer shut and turns to Bucky’s blue eyes. 

“Do you know where Barton keeps his files? I need to make a copy, we’re on the same case and Nick has my copy.” She explains. 

Bucky stands and points at the third drawer on the left. She opened it and he lifts up a few useless books he keeps as a cover until all his case files are visible. Bucky only knew they were there because he's watched Barton put that damn Russian case report every fucking night before going home. 

“Thanks.” Hill smiles. 

Then she grabs it. She grabs the ballerina’s case and walks away. And, as Bucket watches her leave, something clicks. 

Now all he can do is wait for Steve.

\---

Late shifts always sucked. They were tiring and drawn on. Not to mention he had to eat awful food from the small kitchen in the back for dinner. Lately thought, these things had dawned on him more than usual. 

Nat spent her days at the hospital from eight to four. Usually around five Steve would arrive home where he would run into both Nat and Peter at the same time. From there he would converse with them, maybe come over for dinner, stay for a movie. Nights like these that wasn’t in question and he’d have to go all day without seeing the adorable little boys face, or his mothers beautiful one for that matter.

He does his best not to dwell on it so he fill out some cases reports from the previous day in hopes to shut his mind off. 

And it does, for sometime. 

That is until his phone beeps. 

Peter just asked me where you were, said he had a drawing for you :)

The text makes his heart pound. 

Trying to act cool he responds casually.

Send a pic? 

Moments later the three dots appear. 

No can do, he insists that it has to be given in person. Says he has to see your face when he does! 

Steve smiles at the message and begins to type. 

He’s a hard kid to say no to. 

I know he is, too bad your not around to stop by, he won’t stop nagging me.   
He reads is a few times and he knows what he wants to say, and gathering some courage he finally does. 

I’ll be home tomorrow night, maybe you guys can come over and I can make dinner.

The blonde thinks its too bold and he’s worried he crossed a line. He’s not an idiot he sees how uneasy she can be in new types of situations. The last thing he needs is to make her uncomfortable. 

He can watch me hang it on my fridge :) 

Steve adds to lighten the conversation. 

We’re both looking forward to it, stay safe Officer Rogers. 

He smiles at the last text and goes to type his response when a voice sounds over his shoulder. 

“Huh.” It says. 

He jumps. 

“I have been standing here for like five minutes. Your like a teenager.” Stark states. 

He doesn’t know if the teenage comment is for his nose in his phone or if he's referring to him and Nat’s relationship. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Steve asks annoyed placing his phone on the desk. 

“I brought food. Little birdie told me you were working the night shift and we have much to discuss.” Tony throws down two bags of takeout and sits in Bucky’s seat across from his. 

Steve groans knowing Bucky or Sam’s big mouth got him into this position. 

Stark unpacks the cartons of Chinese food and the police officer begins gorging on some noodles before Tony speaks.

“So you and red?” He asks casually eating a dumpling. 

“Are friends.” Steve finishes. 

Tony snorts, causing Steve to glare.

“Oh come on! Peter even said something to me about it.” Tony gets out between laughs. 

This causes Steve to drop his chopsticks and stare at the billionaire to go on. 

“Says you make his mom smile and your over all the time.” 

The comment causes Steve to blush deeply. 

“Just being friendly is all. They’re both good people.” He declares. 

Tony nods in agreement. 

“Of course they are, I’ve known you for a long time Rogers.” 

Steve looks for him to go on. 

“Women have never been your strong suit. You don’t even allow yourself to get attached to them.” 

“Wanda? Maria?” He argues. 

“Doesn’t count, your friends with them because they are dating your best friends. It's not like you would ever get involved with either. Face it, in the past you've always been scared.” Tony says.

The blonde gulps. 

“Remember Sharon? You thought there was a future and it turns out she was just as shallow as the rest of them. Take it from me, just because it didn’t work that time doesn’t mean Natasha is like all the other woman you’ve met.” Tony declares. 

There's a pause. 

“I know she’s not like other women. That’s kinda the problem.” He admits in a whisper. 

Tony’s face drops in a sad sympathetic smile as he stands and discards all their food. Gathering his things and standing he places a hand atop Steve’s shoulders. 

“You’ve got it bad my friend. Don’t overthink this. It’s a good thing.” 

The last sentence causes Steve to look into Tony’s eyes. 

“For all three of you.” He declares before leaving. 

After Tony’s left Steve sits and thinks. 

Was he falling for Natasha?  
\---

The line rings three times before the receiving end picks up. 

“Hello?” The voice says. 

“Sam, I need a favor.” Bucky says back. 

“Well hello to you too.” He groans. 

“I don’t have a lot of time I’m about to go out on patrol with Steve.” 

“Okay, what is it?” Sam asks. 

“Maria took a file from Barton’s desk, I need to know if I can get a copy of it or something.” The brunette explains. 

“Isn’t that like, illegal?” 

“No I can help with the case but if Barton knew he’d flip, he's so hush hush about it.” Barnes answers. 

“Okay.” Sam says in defeat. 

“Maria reads it every night before bed, it's like huge. I’ll see what I can do.” Wilson says. 

“Thanks man.” Bucky says. 

“It’s nothing. See you.” 

The line clicks as Bucky scurries inside the station ready for his daytime shift with Steve. 

\---

Natasha is sitting at the desk finishing some paperwork when it happens. It's nearing noon when the gurney is rushed into the emergency room. She peeks up to doctors yelling commands as they rush the body past. She sees a black uniform, that's almost familiar but pushes it down as nothing and returns her eyes to the screen. 

Then Wanda comes running up in a hurry. 

“Nat!” She yells for her attention. 

Her eyes snapped up to Wanda’s glassy ones. 

“The patient that just came through. Its a gunshot wound, to a police officer.” She explains. 

Nat stands up at this with a panic in her eyes. 

“James and Steve were on duty. I don’t know if it was them I,” Wanda keeps talking but all Nat hears is a ringing in her ears as it becomes hard to breathe. 

Please don’t let it be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER! Comment theories below on who you think it could be, or who you want it to be, I'm curious. Please review and leave things you may want to see in the story so I can fit it in.   
> I am also considering to start posting my stevenat fix-it story. It is A LOT different from other I've read so am apprehensive. It has stevenat (duh) and peter & nat, let me know for more details on it.   
> I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? A lot of this was preface so hopefully it will pick up soon. I have more fics to post, lmk what you wanna see first: Fury telling Steve he is compromised due to his feeling for Nat (one shot), High School teachers AU (multi chap), Natasha gets fatally injured and lives with Clint where she meets his handsome friend Steve (AU/Multi Chap).


End file.
